Moment In Time
by Aikyo
Summary: Their Lords, They have Ladies, but not everything is Happily ever after
1. Default Chapter

*My little disclaimer here ^_^ First Racel is a character out of Lady Nari's universe. She gave me permission to shape the character somewhat. The character is Racel if you haven't' guess ^.^ Well enjoy!*  
  
Moments of Time by: Aikyo  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Before the Storm  
  
She sat on the balcony. The waist long brown hair blew in the ocean breeze. The blue crystal eyes seemed to reflect the light of the waves, were half way closed against the small eye lids. The breeze brought oddities of the sea to her every breath. She could feel the sea more and more, she could feel him. Dressed in a pale blue dress. She should get prepared. Tonight there was a ball... again. She could feel the uneasiness shift within her. She liked balls she liked to dance, but lately they had stirred uneasiness in her. She had almost made a fool of herself at the last one.  
  
She exhaled the long kept breath only to take another one when two arms came around her from behind. She could feel his chin rest against on the top of her head and she fell hi back into the arms. His flowing cap was being played within the wind now along with her dress. Silence was something they both shared with complete open hearts. Simple moves and gestures said more to each other then words. She always felt calm with him. The uneasiness seemed to subside and disappear into the depths of the deepest ocean to be kept by them.  
  
"Are you ready," he asked  
  
She felt him turn her to his face. She opened her eyes to his smile which was thin and somewhat worried.  
  
"My lord may we stay home this evening and forget the ball," he voice was direct but soft.  
  
"Why?" his smile was now a worry. She knew he could sense her moves like he could sense the ocean.  
  
" There is a darkness coming my lord as dark as the shadows and more." She seemed unaware when she spoke that she would turn to prose as if a poem was being written.  
  
He sighed and cupped her face.  
  
She leaned into his hands wanting them not to move and for him to pull her closer. She closed her eyes and could feel her wish being fulfilled. The kiss was gentle and full of their feelings. She could be stubborn and mischievous but also as scared as a water nymph, but that side he only saw. Only way others saw of it was through her art and poetry which were also hidden at times.  
  
She felt him place his hand behind her head. She breathed through her nose only to get more of him than air. He smelled like the sea. It filled her blood with a small ecstasy. The kiss got deeper. All thoughts from before were gone. He never appeared to be passionate but it was a side she only got to see.  
  
Her arms moved around his weak in full acceptance of the blooming kiss. Her fingers ran through his auburn hair and he leaned fully into her. Her body was close against his and every breath was him. He was the one here, the heat was him, and he is the one that has captured her.  
  
The lengthy kiss was broken by mutual need for breath. He embraced her fully in his arms and she him. He always felt complete with her. He breathed her in again. His eyes closed at the smell of her hair, which reminded him of fresh water lilies. He could feel her lean more into him. She was always different at these times, more open to him.  
  
"If you want," he sighed, "we don't have to go my water warrior."  
  
She stiffened under him. She could hear both the disappointment and understanding in the unique voice. Her herself has found the voice of her own take his shape. The others always wondered how he came with such a voice. she loved it, but she hated to hear it sad or angry. She could never stand him unhappy. It unnerved her and actually scared her. he never got mad really but fear of him being so and at her made her take notice.  
  
"But you do wish it my lord and my heart shall weigh heavy if it knows it has made you unhappy."  
  
"As long as you are with me," he smiled, "I could not be unhappy."  
  
"But you long to be with the others. I have no right lord to keep you from them," she stepped away and lowered her head. "Please lord.."  
  
"Why do you say it like that?"  
  
"My lord?"  
  
" I am yours as much as you are mine. you don't have to call me lord when we are here,"he lifted her chin, " nor do you have to bow to me as if I was of a high status."  
  
"It is proper my lord."  
  
"If you do want to make me happy please do not call me this not when we are alone. My Racel."  
  
She smiled weakly and placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Shin please do not be discontent with me and go to the ball."  
  
"My love I rather die then be apart from you. And soon our union will be complete in the current of life and eternity."  
  
The marriage will be coming soon. The engagement had be for almost a blue moon cycle. She remembered the night when he came to her with the pearl and sapphire ring, which she wore on her hand. He was white as the drift of a wave. Their courtship was not long and their personalities seemed to reflect each other once in awhile. She can remember the first time he raised his voice. Her stubbornness had brought it on. She was never open with anyone before him. There was no one before him and she wanted no one after.  
  
Lately it was hard to keep from the temptations of closeness. But tradition called and honor called for them to be married first. She was glade it was coming. So many nights she wanted to ask him not just stay with her but to be with her. his patience astounded her.  
  
All these thoughts happened in a blink of time between the two.  
  
"I do look forward to being Lady Mouri. My love neither time nor space could stop my love for you. even in death we could find each other if it is destiny. Our souls would never part. We could be as continuos as the sea and it would be you and me. One and forever."  
  
He smiled at her prose. Both were part of the water in some way so in part each other. But she had another ability. Empathic not only to the animals of the sea but on the land. Her feelings were hardly ignored by him. They had been beneficial in governing his kingdom and in battle. He smiled his water warrior. She was not great with her staff but efficient and determined. But lately her feelings were odd and not provable. He knew she was hiding something.  
  
"Then if our love may not be burden by boundaries of mortal or immortal worlds why do you delay your thoughts to me?"  
  
"I delay nothing that is of importance to you my love."  
  
"Then tell me what has made you of late be restless as a hurricane."  
  
"I do not know. I am sorry."  
  
"We must trust each other to accomplish everything"  
  
"Oh Lord! I do I do! may I be swallowed by my own hurricane and drowned down to the depths of the fathoms if you think my heart does not trust you! I would follow you through both heaven and hell and battle against anything that might cause the latter."  
  
"Then let's walk through your fears and tell me what they are."  
  
She forced herself to swallow. She was almost brought to tears. She was not one to cry, and only one to see was Shin, and even that was not often.  
  
"I fear for our kingdoms and Lady Nari."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have had dreams of a great ball the darkness. We could not stop her from being swallowed by it. I fear it will come to pass. And after we will be separated."  
  
He was uncertain of this. The wars were over was it not? But her dreams were often true, but not always. Neither of them noticed the servant enter.  
  
"Lord Korin and Lady Nari are waiting in the parlor my lord," he said.  
  
Shin turned and thanked the servant. "I will go and tell them that this ball will be missing our presence."  
  
"But Shin you want to go and see your fellow lords. Please don't be denied because of me."  
  
"I will not leave you here besides it would be proper for me to leave my future queen behind." He took her hands and kissed them and left the balcony before she had time to say another rebuke.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
The alabaster stone with the turquoise lines shined beautifully against the moon light. The palace was always opened to allow the ocean breeze to come in and the curtains of ocean blue swayed with every blow.  
  
Lady Nari was in her ball gown of fine green silk and velvet. Lord Seiji was also in a green suite. Not surprising most of these balls the couples came with matching attire. Last time it was a soft purple, Nari's color. It didn't matter though both of them always seemed to radiate a beautiful light together. They were always happy it seemed.  
  
Seiji wore a thin crown with interlacing emeralds, but it did not help with the hair that always feel on his eye. Racel looked at him. He was always a spectacle to look at, but with a air of non-chalance.  
  
Racel slowly entered behind Shin.  
  
"Ahh..there you two are!" Nari exclaimed.  
  
"You ready my friend, the carriages are waiting," Seiji asked.  
  
"I do regret to inform you that me and Lady Racel will not be attending,"he answered.  
  
"Why?!" Nari sounded surprised and worried in that one breath.  
  
"It is my fault my lady. I have brought unneeded worry upon him. Please tell him it is not worth his time and take him to the ball."  
  
"I will not go with out you," Shin was now angry. He could hide it but once he made a decision it was impossible to change his mind.  
  
Nari walked to her friend and could see the worry.  
  
"Tell me, I demand to know what weighs both you and your lord."  
  
"My lady," Racel lowered her head, "it should not be worried upon. I am being silly."  
  
"Then let me free you of this silliness. Come to the ball and forget your worry," Nari said.  
  
"The ball is her worry Lady," Shin stated  
  
"But why?" Seiji asked  
  
"It is nothing unrested sleep. Please take my lord and go. Give my greetings to the others."  
  
"I will not here of it!'Nari was getting flustered she didn't like to see any friend troubled, "I will stay here with you and forget the ball myself."  
  
"Oh no my lady!" Racel exclaimed  
  
"What?!" Seiji said  
  
"I will hear none of it. If you will not go because of worry I will stay here until we find the cause for it."  
  
"But my lady..." Seiji didn't finish his thought and gave up rather rapidly, one thing for sure was changing Nari's mind would be impossible.  
  
"Oh my lady please forget me," pleaded Racel  
  
" I will NOT!"Nari was determined as ever, "You are my friend to me and I to you for many years."  
  
Racel sighed a beaten breath. She now would not only be the cause of her lords absence but Nari and Seiji's as well. Lord Shu would not be happy. He was always mad if someone missed his balls or parties.  
  
Shin had moved along side Racel.  
  
*Please my water lilly* he mentally pleaded.  
  
"I can't go to the ball now even if I wished too. I am not prepared," motioning to her dress. The time she spent on the balcony and with Shin was the time set aside for preparing. She was not about to give that time up for any excuse or any ball.  
  
"We can make quick work! Trust me." said Nari taking Racel's hand.  
  
Racel nodded and sighed. She had lost this battle. She looked towards Shin. His smile was happy but his eyes were worried.  
  
*I'm fine as long as you are with me* she called out to him  
  
*In this life and the next* he answered her  
  
Before Racel knew it she was dressed and ready to go. Nari knew how to make sure worked of things. There was no talk of Racel's fears, much to Racel's liking.  
  
When they came down both men were talking of happy news on both ends. Seiji of his kingdom and happiness and Shin of his. Racel was happy to see him smile. If it weren't' for the balls the Lords would rarely meet each other. They were good friends and being apart from each other was hard on them.  
  
Shin noticed the two before Seiji. He was astounded by how Racel looked. She beamed in the lilac blue gown. She wore a pair of earrings made of seashells that he had given her when they were courting. Her long hair was done up in a small beret of pale blue.  
  
"You both look lovely," Seiji commented holding a hand out to Nari.  
  
Nari smiled and took the hand only to brush close and whisper something in his ear. Seiji gave a small blush but it disappeared quickly. It always amazed Shin that Nari could do that to Seiji. He drew his attention back to Racel.  
  
"You look stunning"  
  
"Thankyou Shin..."  
  
Shin walked to take her hand. Racel freely gave it to him. She felt like fighting once more but knew it was helpless. And Shin looked so happy she didn't want to spoil this for him.  
  
They entered the carriage and set off for Lord Shu's.  
  
***************  
  
When they arrived the palace was full of all people from the kingdoms. When one went to Lord Shu's you could be certain of two things, good food and drink.  
  
The thought made Racel laugh.  
  
They entered the main ball room to be faced with a cavalcade of persons dancing and talking. At the far end the other lords stood with their ladies.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Shouted Lord Shu.  
  
"We had a small delay," Seiji answered.  
  
"But it was nothing," Nari quickly added with a small glance at Racel.  
  
"Does not matter, you are here now," the low voice was of lord Ryo's. His raven hair had grown since last Racel saw him. All of them had changed a little both physically and mentally.  
  
There was dancing and drinking and food as expected during the night. Racel was happy to see Shin with the others again. He was happy. The other ladies were also commenting on how things had changed and people. Racel tried not to get to involved, she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Last time she made a comment that was very out of line and Shin didn't admit it but he disapproved of it.  
  
The dancing took up most of the night. Racel loved to dance with Shin. He always seemed to make her float. During one dance when you changed partners Racel ended up with Lord Touma. He was the youngest lord but he did not look like it. He had a lot of energy always and surprised Racel with a certain step.  
  
Racel escaped the gossips and the ideal talks. It was not easy though, her herself missed the other ladies. They were all friends and very close. But she found a way to go to the west balcony.  
  
Unbeknown to her she spent the rest of the ball there. She was lost in thought and self worry. She wondered if it would happen on a night like this, when they were all off guard. She shivered at the thought and tried to push it from her mind.  
  
"You're silly," she said to herself, "Soon you will be married to Shin and nothing will worry you except what to do with your next painting or how to spoil your children." At this comment she smiled. She loved her art but she loved children more. She couldn't wait to have Shin's children. She couldn't wait to have him. She blushed at her own lust. They had talked about children and even names. Lilly was her favorite. And she was certain that if there would be son's they would bare his grandfather or father's name like Shin did. She closed her eyes and pictured the palace being destroyed by three children. Shin would make a great father. He was patient and caring and he knew how to talk to people.  
  
Racel was somewhat startled to hear Shin's voice all of a sudden.  
  
"So this is where you got to?" his voice was filled with laughter and a whimsy.  
  
"Did you have fun?" She asked in a I told you so tune making sure to point out she was right.  
  
His smiled and nodded. Racel laughed. It was obvious Shu got Shin to drink more than usual. She almost made a comment when a commotion under the balcony caught her attention. She looked over to see Nari and Seiji.  
  
There was an exchange of jibs and foolishness. Racel smiled only at Shu's could the princess of light and her lord get tipsy. They quickly returned inside within eachother's arms.  
  
The sudden fear came back. The dream came back to her like a cold slap. The darkness that surrounded her true friend and how helpless she also felt. Racel was aware that she was not a true fighter. It really wasn't in her nature for battle. Although she could argue and often did too much. Shin had taken most of that out of her. He never asked much about her anger, and she knew she could never tell him of it, but he calmed it somehow. But when it came to her friends she would fight any battle.  
  
She could feel the storm rage in her belly. She wanted to go down there and tell everyone that something was wrong, that something was coming to destroy them. She stood there until she convinced herself that she was right. She didn't' care if she made a fool of herself again. She began to turn around. Totally forgetting that Shin was there.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He could sense something was up, and he knew better then to let her run off, that's how she got in trouble.  
  
"I'm going to warn everyone," she answered boldly.  
  
"No... you have no proof of your fears."  
  
"I've had my dreams and feelings!"  
  
"That's not enough dreams can't always be trusted!"  
  
She felt like someone had taken the breath from her body. He basically said he didn't' trust her, not just the dreams.  
  
"Now come.. but no more talk about it to anyone till we get home. The ball is almost over it would be rude not to be down there."  
  
The ball ended like it started with people coming and now going. She didn't' say a word about her fears even though she wanted to. Shin was her lord and she had to respect his decisions.  
  
The good-byes were warm and cheerful for the most part. Talk of another ball was already swimming about, the next at Lord Seiji's. It would be lovely at the Korin kingdom Racel thought, but she did not comment. But every fiber in her wanted to scream.  
  
When it came time for them to all leave Shin was the one to give the good-bye.  
  
**********************  
  
When she arrived home she said nothing. She had said nothing since they left the ball, and none of that was directed at him. Shin knew she was concealing her anger at him. He was completely aware of her temper, but the main worry was when she just buried it. He had hoped by now that most of her anger would have persist. It was the main thing they worked on.  
  
Before he could say anything she had announced she would be going to bed right away. He sighed and could do nothing but watch the one he loved run away from him. He contemplated on following her.  
  
She quickly retreated to her bedroom and flung herself on the bed. She wanted out of the ball gown and for the evening to just pass, but it was too late to just forget everything. She still felt like she was going to explode from the storm in her belly. She wanted to lash out not only at Shin but everything. She quickly got out of the ball cloths, and got into her more Informal clothing. It really wasn't' proper for women to wear slacks but she did on occasion. The shirt was one of Shin's that she had kept from a long time ago when he got hurt. There was still a small hole near the right side of the shirt where the arrow went through. The slacks were just big and baggy of a beige color.  
  
She wanted to get out. She planned to go down by the shore, but first she wanted to stop by her art room. Shin had made it for her soon after their engagement on her birthday. She was always drawing or painting or writing in the halls of the palace or on the shore, so to keep her from wandering he built it on the west side. For her to see the sun set and smell the ocean like it was right there. He said it would be a place for her muses to come without any interruptions. He himself would come and muse his music. She loved his music and loved to play her harp to anything he made.  
  
She walked over to her most recent work. It was covered in a heavy canvas, but she removed it with great ease being use to the canvas' weight. It was a branch of her dream. Dark and disturbed the image was too much. She turned away hoping not to remember but now it was not only in her mind but on the canvas. She recovered it quickly hoping that the demons would not jump out of it.  
  
She ran back to her room and unlocked the tall cabinet. She opened it and took out her staff. The staff was white and turquoise in color with carefully etched designs. It had the ability to change into any weapon she desired. It was an attributed power to her own natural mind power, which her armor magnified. It had been a very long time since she had used either staff or armor but tonight she wanted her staff close.  
  
She made sure the palace was asleep before climbing out of her bedroom window. She was able to climb down easily with her strong limbs.  
  
The night air felt good against her skin. It was cool and fresh carried by the sea breeze was the smell of it, urging her on to the sea faster.  
  
Once there she wasn't' content just being there and being out of the palace. She wanted to be part of the sea, she wanted the water to wash her anger away. Before a second thought passed she had slipped out of her boots and ran into the sea with only moon light to swim by.  
  
The water was very cold, but her body quickly adapted to it. She moved with every wave and immersed herself in the sea's open arms. Not noticing as someone stood on the shore.  
  
She had no baring on either time or her surroundings, only thing she was aware of was the water around her. When she decided to get out of the water it was a decision hard to make. Emersing herself always made her feel better. She walked up on the shore, her oversized shirt hung from being drenched and the slacks that already did not fit right were also quite is disarray. She had forgotten to tie her back, and so it too had managed to give her a feeling of heaviness.  
  
She gave no mind and decided to collapse by where she left her boots earlier. The sand was cool also, as she looked up at the stars and let out a long breath. It only took a minute for her too quickly realize that someone was near. She sat up and took out her staff. She was quite good just using the staff as a weapon. But she could also turn it into a sai or sword. She wasn't as skilled as some but she could hold her own.  
  
She had proven this to many before, even Shin. She smiled at the memory of when during one of her practices he offered to spare with her. His face when she was able to knock the wind out of him before he had time to react was rememberable.  
  
The presence had a familiarity to it. She knew whoever it was very close to her.  
  
"You should not be out," the voice was unmistakable.  
  
"I am sorry my lord," she managed to say before Shin appeared.  
  
She got out of her fighting stance and just stood there.  
  
He couldn't of been prepared for what happened to him. Seeing her emerge was enough to make his blood boil, with anger and passion. Even in the unbefiting outfit she looked so beautiful. When she took up her fighting stance the passion in her eyes and the way she held herself made him stop in wonder. She had sensed his presence very quickly, but he could see that she was ready to fight whomever it was. The caring soft lady was incased in a rough warrior shell, he knew he had stepped in on her own time. He could not help but love both sides of her though...warrior and lady.  
  
Hs announcement only caused her to incase herself in silence.  
  
"You know it can be dangerous to go out by yourself do you not? Without someone to be with you and if anything should of happened..."  
  
"I am sorry my lord it shall not happen again."  
  
"Why have you come out here in the dead of night with your staff in hand?"  
  
Her only response was to kneel where she had stood and say. "I'm sorry lord it will not happen again..."  
  
Shin was getting angry at this parrot response she could tell. She kept her head down and let him approach her. By leaving the palace without guards or attendants was looked down upon, but tonight she had no use for either attendants or guards.  
  
"That did not answer my question Racel!"  
  
"I do not know my lord.. I was just pulled by my element tonight."  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is worn my lord...I ask for you forgiveness."  
  
"What you did is not done by ladies of your status.."  
  
She bowed her head at this comment, she knew it would do no good to speak up, it would just get her into more trouble.  
  
"I know my lord. I again ask for your forgiveness."  
  
"Come now with me. We shall go back to the palace," he held out his hand.  
  
She got up though without his assistance and gathered her boots and stood waiting for him to lead. He was perturbed that she did not take his hand but at least she obeyed his command.  
  
When they got to the palace the servants that were up were surprised to see the Lord up at this hour, but were more surprised to see the Lady Racel in the cloths she wore and that they were drenched right through.  
  
When Racel and Shin entered the main living area Shin locked the doors while Racel went back to kneel.  
  
"I want to know why you went out," in a hard tone. Shin could get angry just like others, but his way of it made him look taller and forceful. She hated to see him this way.  
  
"As I said before I went out for no reason....please forgive me."  
  
"Why do you play this game with me?!" He had reached his patience limit. He hated it when she couldn't or more wouldn't confide in him. She just turned her eyes down and bowed lower, he wanted her to talk to him not turn away. After asking again and with no reply he forced her to stand up and look at him.  
  
"Now," trying in calm his voice, "Please Racel please what is it?"  
  
"My lord please.. I must not rise until you have forgiven me."  
  
"I have nothing to forgive you for."  
  
"Then why do you take this tone?" She was trying to keep her voice and anger down.  
  
"You are hiding from me.. you must tell me."  
  
"I tried to earlier but you did not believe me!" She had come to her wits end also playing this game of formality.  
  
"What!" Shin surprised both by answer and tone.  
  
"I wanted to tell everyone that danger is coming but you would not let me! you do not trust me or my dreams!" For the first time she caught herself actually saying this, and could feel the cold on her body.  
  
"I do trust you... but what you said was..." Shin was taken back and disoriented the had never really fought before. Racel had started shivering from the coldness of her cloths and fear, and anger.  
  
"How can you say that?" Shin asked.  
  
Racel just realized that she had just probably terminated everything between them by talking this way to him.  
  
"Pleas Shin-sama why don't you trust me?"  
  
"I do but your dreams are not real."  
  
"They are to me! They are me as much as I am to myself."  
  
"But nothing happened tonight..."  
  
"Not tonight but it will happen I know it.."  
  
"You don't know.."  
  
"Yes I do! If you can't believe me then why even marry me?" she whispered.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I have no right to be here..."turning away from him.  
  
"But I love you"  
  
"But you don't trust me as I do you."  
  
"I do what can I do to prove it?"  
  
"Believe me just believe me."  
  
Shin now just realizing that she must be freezing from the swim puts his cloak around her. She accepted it. She had turned inward again. "I'm sorry. Please I do believe you. Don't ever say you are going to leave. I love you."  
  
"You deserve someone different. Some lady who knows how to obey her lord and make him happy."  
  
"I don't want you to obey me, I want you to love me and I want us to be happy together."  
  
"I'm happy when you are, but how can I be if I'm the reason for your unhappiness? I raise you to such anger. And I should not of raised my voice to my lord."  
  
"I love you because of you. I want to be with you forever by my side with your temper. To rule, to live, to have children, and even to fight by my side."  
  
"I would die for you."  
  
"And me you. Please forgive me for not believing you earlier."  
  
"And you me for my anger and voice raising and running out."  
  
Shin's only answer was to kiss her.  
  
"Over time you will be able to get rid of all your anger. I will help"  
  
"Thankyou," she whispered.  
  
Shin picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.  
  
"Now rest. Tomorrow we will talk about what to do."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"We will discuss how to bring an audience up to Lady Nari and Seiji."  
  
"No you are right. I need to have more proof."  
  
"I'm trying to apologize. If you think there is danger towards our kingdoms it should be told and shared."  
  
Her weak smile was a truce called on both ends of their first fight. Which Shin always remembered as not going to bad. Shin kissed her, but the kiss did not stop. Through the kiss they were apologizing for any wrongs against eachother.  
  
Shin always thought she was beautiful before, but now with on both her lips and body and still having the image of his love walking from the sea looking so beautiful, his passion rose.  
  
She didn't want this to end. When he was there she knew the dreams would not come. She wanted him to stay.  
  
"Shin... stay with me tonight."  
  
Shin trying to remain calm and himself a gentleman, "I should not, we are not yet married."  
  
"Please Shin just hold me tonight, please if you are here the dreams will not come to me for they are scared of you. Please don't leave me."  
  
She started to cry. He couldn't stand to see her cry. She never cried even in pain or for the slightest discomfort. She cried when she was feeling helpless and scared. He wanted to prevent her from feeling that.  
  
"Don't cry"  
  
"I'm scared... Shin.. I've seen death in my dreams...I don't want you to leave me."  
  
"I won't ...I promise"  
  
"Then stay please!" her plea was too much for him.  
  
He nodded in agreement. Part of him wanted to stay anyway.  
  
She was restless mostly in his arms. He hummed in her ear a soft lullaby that had been passed down from generation to generation into her ear. There was nothing sexual about the way they held eachother and none was expected. Only closeness needed on by both parties side and both granting the other's wish. She fell asleep with her head next to his heart.  
  
His arms encircled her, with her bare skin smooth and white under the loose night gown that was somewhat revealing. Her hair still in disarray from the swim covered the lovely face.  
  
He brushed aside a couple of strands only to trace her whole face with his index finger and to enjoy her warm breath on his skin. Even through his shirt he could feel her breath.  
  
He was worried. If what her dreams showed her were true and were to come then there will be hardtimes coming. And would death. He sighed. No matter what he promised her that night while she slept.  
  
"I will find you in any world and will always love you. Your passion for life and love is astounding and has taught me so much. Inside you are so beautiful you only need to let it out more. I swear I will never leave you, I will protect you from all things in this plane and others, in your dreams in this world. I will find you again if I should die for I will always be in your heart, and never forget my love for I will not forget yours. My true love and destiny we will never be separated."  
  
He kissed her sleeping form and held her close.  
  
Soon after both were lost in dreams, and that night Racel didn't have any nightmares. 


	2. Past 2

I must warn you this is not great. I am completely stealing Lady Nari's ideas and running with them... I didn't make any of these characters myself! Only one that I have taken personal shaping of is Yuri/Racel (Yes Racel is now Yuri by the creators -Nari- wishes.... I think it's better), and yes I got permission from Nari to write this!!!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
The Warning not Heard  
  
  
  
The room was very silent. The nine ladies each taking their own time in their own activity. The huge room of teal green marble walls was carpeted with the matching color, with patches of cushions. Each area of cushions had a different color, each color a house of one of the royal realms.  
  
There was a soft laugh as a wave a golden hair hit a mass of green and gold pillows with a perfect back flop into them. The pale skin and arms that showed through were motionless.  
  
"I do believe that she has fallen asleep on hitting the cushions,"a soft laugh came from Sakura.  
  
The head of golden hair had come up in one massive motion that was thrown back over the barriers shoulder.  
  
"For your information I don't' fall asleep instantly," the playful tone was taken as a challenge.  
  
"Only when Lord Korin has been with you for the night," Sakura retorted.  
  
A stream of silk green pillows and golden tassels came from across the room. Sakura didn't have time to avoid the onslaught.  
  
"That is NOT funny Sakura," Lady Nari said and dove back down into the remaining pillows with a smile. "Me and Lord Korin are not like that..."  
  
A chorus of laughs rang through the room at the statement.  
  
"Oh Princess," Ashiko laughed, "you are too easy to fluster."  
  
Nari was now sitting upright glaring at the occupants of the room, but she just made the glare into a mischievous smile. Most of the ladies of the realms came and that made her happy. They were all friends and somehow more at times. It made her forget about petty grievances, and made her feel safe.  
  
"Turn and I shall do your hair," Ashiko said with grabbing a golden brush and a intricate tie. Ashiko lifted herself from her cluster of pillows colored deep green and brown tassels, and moved behind Nari.  
  
Nari gave one last glare at the pink haired Sakura and brushed her hair to the back for Ashiko to do. "Such comments are unbefitting Ladies no?"  
  
"Lady she was only taking the opening you so gave her,"Ashiko pulled all of the golden strands she could back.  
  
"Silence is a virtue," Nari replied in a smile.  
  
"Then that virtue has been taken princess by one other than Sakura," Kutsuko replied from a near corner.  
  
Nari gave a turn to Kutsuko only to have her head quickly turned back towards the window. "By who are you referring too?" she asked.  
  
"To none other than the silent ghost who sits in front of you Lady," Sakura answered.  
  
Nari raised her eyes and looked only to realized Yuri was sitting in the widows frame. A smile quickly came to her face. The skinny, little, water nymph was looking out the window absent mindedly brushing the very long brown hair.  
  
"As you see Lady she is the one with such a virtue ne?" Sakura stated.  
  
Nari just smiled again, " Then maybe she should be your teacher?"  
  
"She would be a hard student," Kayura said moving towards another set of cushions.  
  
Sakura didn't answer and went back to her own activity. She had learned lately of a strange habit of "painting" ones nails.  
  
Nari directed her attention back to her friend at the window. She had been even more withdrawn lately.  
  
"Yuri?" she called.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Yuri." This time said in a more accreted voice.  
  
Her head turned with a smile and stopping of brushing her hair.  
  
"Yes my lady," Yuri said. The light blue kimono made her look smaller than she really was and her face was one in deep thought.  
  
"You left us friend," Nari said.  
  
"I am sorry I was just thinking," Yuri said in a whisper.  
  
"Ahh, more demons or dark forces?" Sakura stated from her seat.  
  
Yuri cringed in her own seat and lowered her head, " No..."  
  
Nari glared at Sakura. ~Baka she thought.~ Only a month ago Yuri had come to her with Suiko with fears of some attack on her kingdom and life. She took it seriously as did everyone else, in the beginning. All lords and themselves practiced and the kingdom was put on a alert.  
  
"I do apologize again," Yuri whispered and turned back to the window.  
  
"Do not," Nari answered, "you were right to tell us your worries."  
  
"Even if it was a waste of time,"Sakura muttered.  
  
This time Sakura received a light red and black tasseled pillow straight to the head from Kayura's direction and a mouthed "Shush."  
  
Sakura glared at Kayura but stopped seeing that most of the room was giving her the same look. She was surprised never had she received such a glare from her friends.  
  
"Your visions are not always right. And this time it is proof of that, but don't feel like you have done anything wrong," Ashiko soothed to her.  
  
"But to bring unwarranted worry to minds of friends is in itself a crime of friendship and trust. Please I still have fears of what is to come," Yuri said this all in a undertone of worry and silence.  
  
Nari herself was doubtful but would not admit it with the others present in fear of hurting her further. In less than a month the ball at the moon kingdom would be here, it was to be a happy occasion, and there has not been trouble for numerous years.  
  
"Let's have no more talk of it shall we?" Kutsuko said.  
  
"Yes it is boring," Sakura stated.  
  
At this the pillows came from all directions. Sakura saw every color of both earth, sea, and sky. Her attempts to dodge them just landed her on her back with the pillows on top.  
  
A stream of laughter came from everyone except Yuri who at least smiled.  
  
"She smiles!" Ashiko exclaimed.  
  
Yuri slightly shook her head in disbeilf at the spectical.  
  
"Yes Yuri do play us a song on your lyre." Kayura requested with laughter still in her voice.  
  
"My heart is not in to any muse at the moment my friends. It is heavily weighed by this unwanted worry."  
  
"Then forget it now by playing something to make you forget," Nari demanded, "come you have been sulking for too long. The evil that you thought was coming is not. Be happy in that and play us a song, please."  
  
The pleas now came from throughout the room from all the ladies. Yuri nodded slowly and picked up the stringed instrument. The rest of the room gave it's attention to Yuri. Song was only one other art form in which Yuri could preclude with perfection. Nari liked to sing at times with her, but tonight a silent understanding of just that, silence, was in the air. Nari wished she could ease her friend's worries for they now seemed truly unfounded.  
  
Yuri started to play a song on the instrument. It was not lively but not sad either, the undertones of the notes brought smiles and most in the room closed their eyes and swore that they could see her music. The room listened and as the night started to fold one by one they all fell asleep on their respected cushions of silk in happiness. Sakura was the first to fall asleep surprisingly, her pink hair covered her face ant the rest of her body was shadowed by pale yellow cushions.  
  
The moon was high in the blanket of constellations when Yuri stopped.  
  
Only ones awake were her and Nari. Yuri for the first time noticed how Ashiko did Nari's hair and smiled at the golden curls that escaped the extravagant bun.  
  
"You smiled," Nari stated, "it has been awhile for that."  
  
"I know," she scanned the room looking at her friends all asleep, "I do not wish to see you all hurt."  
  
Nari shook her head now heavy with sleepiness. "You are impossible at times," she smiled at her friend. "There is nothing to worry about, so please don't. Be happy I am and so are the others. This last month should have proved that we are safe." She laid down on her cushions.  
  
Yuri herself moved to her own sea blue ones by the window slowly.  
  
"I know, but I still fear something is wrong my lady."  
  
Nari answered from half closed eyes, " We shall keep up minimum security until after the moon ball. If by then there is no trouble will you set your mind to ease my friend?"  
  
Yuri smiled, "Yes my Lady I will,"she said, but she thought ~For I fear what is to come will be before that.~  
  
"I do hope you are wrong my friend for all our sakes." With that Nari swept into sleep and dreams of her betrothed Korin.  
  
Yuri looked over her friends and curled up. Shin had said that it was not likely for anything to happen, but still she felt something coming.  
  
"I hope I'm wrong too," Yuri said and her herself slipped into sleep, but her dreams were not as beautiful.  
  
*******************  
  
The sky had turned black and the skys were riddled with lightening. She ran as fast as she could to the main palace. The ball seemed to be going so well and she hoped that she was wrong, she prayed for so. Another energy burst hit and the whole ground shaked with great force knocking her to her knees. A quick hand came from behind and grabbed her elbow lifting her up.  
  
"Come on we must get to her," He said.  
  
She lifted herself up and ran with him hopping to get to Lady Nari in time. If they didn't the whole universe would be encased in darkness. Her legs burned with the running and she felt the heaviness of her own staff in her hands. They were to protect the Princess no matter what but they had become scattered. Some had already died. She shook the thought of her friends dead from her mind, she would be worthless if distracted by that, there would be time to grieve later. If she was alive.  
  
There was a large crash as soon as they entered the moon palace. A short scream was heard from the distance behind them. A large black figure had followed them and was destroying everything and everyone.  
  
"GO without me! Get to the Princess!," He yelled.  
  
"I shall not leave you!"  
  
"She is more important please go." He turned to her with pleading eyes.  
  
She ran deeper into the palace looking for Princess Nari. A shrill cry came to her ears that made her quicken her pace. She ran into the main room only to see the Princess on the floor not moving.  
  
"Princess!" She screamed and rushed to her friends side. Picking up the body it was obvious no life was harbored the body any longer. Tears came to her eyes. They had failed. She had failed. She warned them but now all was lost. She rocked the body in her arms raising her one hand to see the blood from her friend on her. She looked down and the sunlight from her body had left but even she looked beautiful and regal in death. The golden locks that had be so gorgeously done for the ball were now in dissaray.  
  
Just as the castle was rocked by another blast a cold chill filled her and voices cried in her ears. They were all dying, and she couldn't stop it.  
  
Then his death reached her. Her body went stiff as she felt him mentally calling her name then silence.  
  
"NO!" At her scream a arrow passed through her heart cutting off all life from her body, her back jerked back in a silent wonder, she fell next to her best friend and died with tears in her eyes.  
  
"NO!" Yuri bolted up from her cushions. Her breathed labored and non- existent. Sweat drops covered her entire body as she grabbed her heart. Noticing that there was both heart beat and breath in her body she inhaled and exhaled one deep breath. Her head tossed wildly across the room examining her friends and settling her gaze on the happily sleeping Nari. She started to silently cry.  
  
~They're all safe~She thought and was glade all were sleeping still.  
  
~Please let me be wrong. Let these dreams be false demons of my own person and let my friends live, she pleaded towards the stars. Don't let them die.~  
  
With that she laid back down but not to sleep, she spent the rest of the night awake foreshadowing what was to come and wished she knew how to prove it to her friends and Shin.  
  
Outside a early morning mocking bird came to the window and sang his song for the room of sleeping young women.  
  
  
  
*Ok.. that's the end of chapter 2! It's not even half as long as the first but I also got yelled at by some for it being that long before so...... Feel free to tell me what you think ^_^* 


	3. Past 3

Ch. 3  
  
Visitors  
  
"We could of taken the carriage the full stretch my lady."  
  
"But Korin the walk won't hurt us and I do enjoy it," Nari looked up at Seiji with a bright smile.  
  
"If it makes you happy I shall not bring it up further," Seiji smiled back down before returning his view to the country around them.  
  
Nari laughed at the remark and also returned her gaze to the landscape. Suiko was beautiful in it's own right. Nari enjoyed traveling across the kingdoms to see the lands, the people, her friends, and to just get out of her own little life for awhile.  
  
They decided to take the longer road to the castle, mostly because it was the one that offered a visitor a full glimpse at the country. They walked for quite awhile until they saw the castle appear.  
  
"Do you think we should have given announcement of our arrival?" Seiji pondered.  
  
"They shall not mind. They never do, it seems that they are put out by very little."  
  
A soft chuckle came from Seiji as a response.  
  
"With what purpose do you choose to laugh at that?"  
  
"None my love," he said as he quickly kissed her left hand.  
  
Nari sighed knowing that she would not get a answer to her liking from him anyway.  
  
As they approached the main entrance both gave the door some study. The intricate patterns on the doors were fluid in movement and color. Each picture leading to another in a story form, only these stories as old as Suiko's waters. Embedded throughout the huge expenditure of door gems over every color, sea shells of translucent beauty, and silver and gold outlined the colossus thing.  
  
"I do believe it is as beautiful now as when I was a child,"Nari said.  
  
"Yes, but still nothing shall compare to your beauty," Seiji rebuked by flashing a small smile.  
  
"Korin...," giving him a slight blush for his efforts and a gentle shake of her head because of the compliment.  
  
They reached the top of the outer stair way of white and blue marble till they were right at the door. Seiji went up to the door to announce their presence but it opened before his hand could come upon the door.  
  
A small child with silver blue hair came from behind the door and offered a smile and a short gasp. Seiji gave the small girl an inquisitive look, as Nari slightly pulled at his cloak to move him back.  
  
Aikyo blinked as she saw the tall man at the door. She quickly moved her small body to open the door for him. She could not contain her surprise at opening the door. He was dressed in rich royal cloths of silk and satin. His sunlight hair was long and covered his one eye with such magic, she convinced herself. The green cloak was flowing in the wind and the only thing holding it from being blown away by the ocean breezes was a emblem of the Korin royal family over his heart. The wind was not only the reason to the cloaks movement.  
  
Aikyo looked out to the left of the door, and there to the man's right was a women made of pure sunlight, she convinced herself. The lady was wearing a light lilac colored dress that hugged the beautiful slick body. Pale arms were outstretched to the man through her own cloak of matching material. Her cloak though held a emblem of Solra, and her hair was more than sunlight but golden waves that flowed down around her body.  
  
'People made of gold,' was all Aikyo thought.  
  
She turned her attention to both of them and offered a curtsey of utmost respect and a smile.  
  
Nari smile as she saw the little girl offer her proper respects. The child was considered by Yuri an almost adoptive child. Although she carried on chores of a servant child she was probably the only one in the entire palace that was able to have free access to Yuri's rooms. The small child stood straight in a fairly simple, but pretty blue dress that had a small turquoise jewel in the center of the low neckline.  
  
Nari looked over to Seiji with a smile only to get an inquisitive look back. Nari had forgotten that even though Seiji kept in touch with Shin the subject of such things was most unlikely to come up, even though Shin himself adored the small orphaned child.  
  
Nari gave a short bow in response, and coached Seiji to do the same.  
  
"Hello small lady," Nari said with a smile.  
  
She smiled at the greeting and bite her tiny rose lips as the loosely tied back silver hair escaped in the wind.  
  
"We've come to see Lord Shin," Seiji said not realizing the exchange between his betrothed or the child.  
  
"Oh," the child said making her mouth form a perfect O and her eyes widening, "They're busy right now you might want to wait."  
  
Nari could see Seiji already getting flustered slightly, one thing with the Lord of Korin, you never told him what he could not do without good reason.  
  
"Why should I wait?" Seiji ordered the answer as much as ask it.  
  
"Seiji..." Nari gave him a frown of unhappiness in the way he was dealing with the young child.  
  
Seiji just gave her a equally annoyed look that he gave the child to her.  
  
"Young Aikyo what has made your Lord so busy at the moment?" Nari asked as she kneeled down to look the Aikyo in the eye.  
  
"Well my Lady," Aikyo was trying to pick out proper words to use as Lady Yuri had tried to teach her, "The Lord is busy discussing with the Lady Yuri."  
  
"At least announce our presence," Seiji stated.  
  
Nari flashed a look at him and he looked back at her with his violet eyes unwavering from there authoritativness.  
  
"Dear Lord no man or beast in this kingdom would dare disturb them while they are discussing issues so loudly." Aikyo offered.  
  
Nari gave a short lop-sided smile and stood her full height and exchanged a look with the child once more, 'Ahhh.. so they're fighting," she caught on and saw the comprehension reach her loves eyes as they slightly rolled.  
  
A voice from within the castle moved towards the door, "Aikyo why do you have the door open?" a older women came to the door and at seeing them gave her own bow and greeting.  
  
"I'm sorry My Lord and Lady I did not know," she gave Aikyo a scolding look.  
  
"Do not blame this child ma'am, she was being a proper liege I assure you," Nari said toward the woman refusing to see the child get punished for doing nothing worth a thrashing or a scold.  
  
"Please enter," the woman offered opening the right side of the door to it's full extent.  
  
Both Nari and Seiji nodded and went into the main entrance way. Aikyo quickly hurried out of their ways and moved to directly in the center of the great open room. Nari smiled as she had only been here not so much as a moon ago to bring Yuri to Lord Shu's ball.  
  
The room spilled into the center of its focus point which laid there a alabaster stoned mirror pool, filled with precious gems that were thought to bring help in thoughts and wishes. There were tapestries that hanged from the stairway and the pillars, no one tapestry was still, as from the grand window in the middle of the double staircase let in from the east the winds of the kingdom. The double sided stair case was carpeted with rich blues and purples and with the turquoise tinted marble as its base and the enveloping chandler light the room looked as beautiful.  
  
As soon as Nari walked to the mirror pool did she hear a huge crash from the upstairs.  
  
"The Lord and mistress are.."  
  
"They are discussing loudly," Aikyo finished with a smile from the other side of the mirror pool.  
  
"Aikyo!" the woman shoot a look and the child bowed her head slightly.  
  
"She has said nothing of harm,"Nari offered.  
  
"Yes Lady please excuse me for a moment," the woman said as she left the room.  
  
Seiji crossed his arms and sighed.  
  
"At least they are not in hiding this time Korin," Nari said with a whimsical smile.  
  
"True," Seiji said as he moved himself to the near by art work for inspection.  
  
Nari laughed and moved towards the small love seat covered in sapphire and amethyst material. She remembered the time when they came over and Shin had first discovered Yuri's temper. The servants were not prepared for a torrent of rage and authority, a spoiled princess yes, but not Yuri.  
  
Nari sat down rested lazily as she looked around the room.  
  
A sudden loud boom was heard and a short aggravated voice that followed it.  
  
"She has put herself away in her room," Aikyo explained with a smile then ran up the stairway.  
  
"No doubt to that very room does she scurry ne?" Seiji said.  
  
"Come Seiji, she is more to Yuri than what you see her as and the relationship is duly noticed by everyone."  
  
"Yes, but not many do like it," Seiji pointed out, "I wonder if such a argument would put him too much out?"  
  
"And what does that mean? How do you know it was not him that instead it?"  
  
"It would not matter for the Lord does have purpose over his Lady,"Seiji said giving her a very serious look.  
  
Nari started to protest when the sound of some one coming echoed down the stairway. Nari looked up and saw a flash of blue satin and stood up. She gave Seiji one more quick look to infer that the conversation was not over just postponed.  
  
Shin sighed as he saw Seiji by the new art work Yuri had just put up, "Today is not a day for visitors," He muttered under his breath. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a quick look exchanged between the two and wondered if he wasn't the only one to have troubles with his lady. He mentally chided himself at that thought, 'No this isn't over some trivial matter that can be soothed over slightly as before.'  
  
"How's it fairing my friend?" Seiji questioned.  
  
Shin smiled wearily knowing that by now both of them would know of his and Yuri's argument.  
  
"I must say it has not well at all and do apologize for the wait I have imposed on you."  
  
"Actually the wait brought certain issues that me and my Lord realize must be opened later,"Nari said with a smile and a short bow.  
  
Shin walked over bowed and kissed her left hand, "Is there anything I could get you for your patience Lady?"  
  
"No but thankyou, I think I will make my way to your Lady's room," Nari gave a small curtsy and started to move up the stairs.  
  
"I do warn you that her temperament is somewhat ridged as wave crashed rocks my Lady, shall you wait?"  
  
"I shall be fine dear Shin," Nari was already on her way up and Shin knew that Nari could possibly get more from Nari than he could, or at least help her worries.  
  
He looked up as a hand came down on his shoulder gently only to be meet with a laughing smile by Seiji.  
  
"Why is the women we have chosen to be ours seemingly not?" Seiji contorted.  
  
Shin laughed and nodded, "It is true, but should we have it another way to or own foreboding?"  
  
Seiji laughed and patted the hand he had over Shin's shoulder, "I would not have it otherwise even though at times the profane beauty is more than what I can take."  
  
"I do understand,"Shin offered as he motioned to his right, "Come lets walk as we discuss a reason for your visit."  
  
Seiji nodded but confessed, "It was not a visit of plan my friend. It was one of woman's whimsy and my own inability to say neh to it."  
  
Shin sighed, "I wish you would have said it today friend and made it yesterday, at least then when we hosted Lord Shu and Lady Sakura both me and Yuri were in a more courteous moods."  
  
"It is understandable and I can not hold it against you, for how many times have I been busied with Nari in a heated argument?" Seiji quickly said.  
  
Shin said nothing, and continued to lead his friend to a main foyer. He smiled inside knowing what Seiji had said. He had only been privilege to see one such argument, in which even though Seiji was victorious he seemed beaten badly. He tried to let his mind move from Yuri and the argument they had just ended.  
  
Shin now remembered why his father once said that there were no victors in a fight, for there was none in this one and still so much to be resolved.  
  
"May I ask what has heated this torrent of debate?" Seiji asked as he took a seat in the room Shin had lead him to.  
  
"It was nothing new I'm afraid to say," Shin said as he left himself sink into another sofa of blue and amethyst across from Seiji, "About worries of old and how to calm ones of new."  
  
Shin looked up and saw the understanding in Seiji's eyes. He had promised Yuri to talk to him and Nari about her fears a moon or so ago and when the fears a mounted to nothing he felt his own pride hurt as he saw Yuri's once honored thoughts become those of jokes.  
  
Shin and Seiji conversed in the room of scattered art and musical instruments as the mid morning slipped by.  
  
*************************  
  
"Oh please hurry."  
  
Shuten sighed again for the hundredth time that day, "Ginko this is more than somewhat ludicrous. Not to mention somewhat lewd."  
  
The long arms draped over his neck and she pulled herself closer to him while trying to walk backwards.  
  
"Please may we go I am bored and I could find some task to keep me busy there and I'm sure you could too," Ginko pleaded.  
  
Shuten sighed again and stopped walking to slide both his arms around her waist. Her teal eyes peered upward through blond bangs that seemed to fall over her vision lately. He didn't know why he subjected so easily or why he didn't' mind.  
  
He let out one more sigh and at the same time touched his nose to hers, "Fine we shall go and call upon them."  
  
She smiled and pulled him down with her arms and kissed him. He slightly lifted her up with his already encircled arms leaning into the kiss just as passionately as she was. The red hair of his and her blond hair seemed to mingle in the wind while they were embraced making a wave of a light ruby shade. She slowly slide down from his lifted embrace breaking the kiss.  
  
She smiled and pressed her face into the red silk shirt as he stilled held her, loving the way he felt, smelled.  
  
"Thankyou," Ginko said looking up but not removing her head from his shoulder.  
  
"As I could deny you anything my Lady," Shuten retorted running a long finger down her cheek.  
  
Ginko just flashed a smile and bolted from his arms outward. Shuten gave her a complex look with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Come I shall race you to the horses," She goaded as she backed more away.  
  
"Must you be so energetic and beautiful at the same time?" Shuten questioned.  
  
Her only response was her regular musical laugh picked her dress somewhat off the ground and to run. Shuten just smirked and ran after her. The scene of the young man and girl running was comical.  
  
Many servants looked up as they saw the Lord and Lady rush by. The Lady had both fist full of teal material from the front of her dress so she would not trip and her hair wildly up in the air, while laughing the entire way. The Lord smiled in happiness as he hurried to catch her. The dark red shirt and black pants with black boots gave him an almost dangerous look but his actions spoke differently.  
  
Ginko reached the stable grounds and stopped near her white horse, breathing deeply. Shuten was right there behind her offering a small laugh.  
  
"Let's go now," she managed to say trying to catch his breath.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"Everything is still quiet here though ne?" Seiji asked as he put down his drink.  
  
"Yes," Shin sighed, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"I admit I would give you advice that I myself do not know if I could follow it," Seiji said.  
  
"Lord?" a servant called from the doorway.  
  
Shin looked over his shoulder, "Yes?"  
  
"A messenger brought word of two persons riding this way in such a fashion as to cause worry."  
  
"Continue," Shin said  
  
"When one of the scouts did approach them it seems that it was Lord Shuten and his Lady, and the Lord Shuten told him to give you call of his arrival soon."  
  
Shin sighed and quietly rubbed his brow. 'More visitors today? What by the gods has made my house such a place of business today?  
  
"Thankyou," Shin said and the servant bowed and left.  
  
"Does seem your kingdom has many attactors,"Seiji baded, for both knowing that Shin was not one of the more sociable elites. Fact be known he made his appearances and gave his balls out of political friendships and tradition, not out of the enjoyment.  
  
"Yes so I have seen as of late," Shin offered a half smiled as he rose to look out the window, "And it also seems that I must be more opened to them."  
  
Seiji gave quick nods as he knew his friend would greet anyone and everyone that would need or want his time, even if it would cause him discomfort.  
  
"And I do believe they are coming now," Shin stated giving a short point out the window before moving out the side terrace.  
  
Seiji followed him and looked out over the great stretch of land that could be seen. "I do believe you are right I can see that strange jewelry that Shuten seems to give her." Seiji never understood what Lady Ginko saw in the jewelry that she ravished so much in.  
  
"Yes I do believe she never takes that necklace off,"Shin laughed as he saw the dark black ankh flying backwards from a long chain from the race.  
  
"I do wonder why Shuten continues to give her those trinkets." Seiji sighed.  
  
"If Yuri's sutile if not constant reminders have taught me it's called Egyptian and that necklace was a betrothing gift Shuten gave her."  
  
"Yes but the bracelets and other jewelry are somewhat out of place," Seiji contorted as he watched the two horses ride faster and faster towards the terrace on which he stood.  
  
Shin laughed, "If I may inject certain gifts you have given your Lady could be categorized in the same place, if not more."  
  
Seiji raised a hand to his chin and nodded at the well given reply, "I guess we all suffer from similar ruins and pleasures if not pains as well."  
  
"I believe we wouldn't want it anyother way either," Shin said.  
  
Seiji smiled knowing that even though many of the Lords have complained about the Lady's acts and ways they all took the uniqueness as what made them fall into the caverns of their hearts. Egyptian or not Seiji had to admit she wore the jewelry well with the gold laced dress.  
  
They watched as the white and red horse passed below the terrace and stopped.  
  
"Goodday my Lords!" Ginko shouted and waved.  
  
"Yes I do believe fine for a ride or race,"Seiji said.  
  
"Who has taken the win on this day?"Shin asked.  
  
"My friends I do believe you know the answer to that,"Shuten laughed and dismounted.  
  
"Is the Lady Yuri available?" Ginko asked as she dismounted with aide from Shutens shoulders.  
  
Shin expression changed but nodded in and affirmative action, "Please come in Nari has already made way to see her."  
  
With that Shuten and Ginko gave their horses to Shin's stable servants and entered the palace of Suiko. 


	4. Past 4

Ch.4  
  
Shadows  
  
Nari walked upstairs ignoring Shin's heed of Yuri's recent bad mood. If anything she would make sure she got to the root of the reason other than being the obvious reason. She didn't even bother going to Yuri's bedroom, for she new her friend well enough to know that would not be her first choice of hiding places.  
  
Nari walked to the end of upstairs almost literally. The room seemed apart from the palace apart from the servants apart from anyone, that was its purpose that was what she wanted. She had to smile as she approached the double doors to the room for they were haphazardly covered in sketches of no reason or purpose. Kristina asked one time why it was like that and Yuri's only reply was 'I thought of us.'  
  
Nari reached out and tried to turn the out-curved handle. Locked.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Nari said as she glared right at the door seemingly being able to see through it at it's occupant, "I shall not have you ignoring me as if I was nothing but a sea spray of sand."  
  
She tucked behind her ear a few strands of hair and peered through the key hole trying to observe some life in the room. A sigh past through her lips as she tried once again at the doors. 'You would think he should have brains to bare locks from such a room of which she runs too,' she thought.  
  
On her face crept a smile of mischievousness and triumph as she looked to make sure no one was around to see her take a key from a place of secrecy. 'You might have ways to run my friend but to hide is impossible,' she thought as she turned the key in the door and the gears gave a winning sound of unlocking. She gave one more laugh before returning the key and entering.  
  
To a untrained eye one would say the room was of chaos and no reason. Throw sheets skattered from ceiling to floor. Canvases bare, canvases with half portraits or other such paintings of indescribable measure, ones that had been turned towards heaven and others towards hell. The floor not a shade of topaz marble as the rest of the palace only that of oils and paints, colors that seemed to be unnamable and ones that looked as if they had be spilled there for a reason.  
  
No one had to get to the center of the room to see the actual wonders of it. Nari slowly walked through the maze of art supplies and what seemed to be musical instruments. The scents of the foreign paints and items in which to remove them lingered in air and burned the novice nose. Nari gave a smug grin as she had been used to the unique odors and what Sakura called 'stenches' of the room.  
  
The only light that was allowed in the room flowed from two giant windows facing the ocean. No more light and no less. Sometimes the starchiness of the light would make the paintings alive and of such reality that one could feel their presence. Not many were allowed in the room, no servants or anyone that is not of good conscious of Yuri, and many do not choose to return to it once they have visited.  
  
Nari reached the center of the room and before continuing through the soul of her friend stopped and looked at her recent works. Ones that depicted full scenery of Suiko and others of Sorla. The one that drew her though was the solitary standing one to the left of the others. She walked up to it and studied it, looked beyond the outer shell and into it. The dark circles and swirls of black and gray overlapped with screaming beings. Nari's eyes narrowed as she looked past the singular one to the graveyard of many more behind it.  
  
That section of the room was for Yuri's darker paintings, the ones that were her outlet for anger, fear, hate. Nari stood straighter and stiffened from the aura of that side of the room. Her continence forming an authoritative look as if to scold the demons on each ensile for disturbing her friend. The side of the room was dark for the light never seemed to reach that side of the room, or could not, for some warning feel was always given out, and that was why many who came in the room never came back, even the other Ladies of the lands.  
  
Outstretched hands of dying men and women, blood red pictures with black claws, and the awful reality behind the paintings made Nari turn to the two windows to her far right. They were of steel and gothic appearance reaching from almost the ceiling to the floor. The light of the day was pouring in on the rest of the room. Nari took her dress in her two fist and walked towards them in some quickening pace.  
  
As she got nearer the contour of floor, ceiling, and mood changed. Pictures of children and friends appeared. The colors brighten to those of pastel green to bright red on the ribbons of some faceless silhouette. Her paced slowed as she drew even closer to the windows. A soft muffled cry could be heard like that one of a child so silent and choked that one of mothering instincts would try to stop.  
  
Nari couldn't help but smile as she saw sheets of music spread throughout the floor along with paint brushes. Nari knew Shin himself had the talent of composer with in him as he had composed songs that seemed to be of heavenly song. The grand piano that sat near the only open fireplace sat in it's black harmony with willing keys to be played and a flute and lyre rested on top of it.  
  
She finally stopped her movements when she saw Yuri on the floor near the base of the window. It was obvious when ever the argument started it started before she could get into her full proper dressings of the day. She was still dressed in that of a night dress and shaw. Her brown hair unmanaged and spilling over her shoulders and face with few strands weighed with tears.  
  
"Yuri," was all she whispered.  
  
She was startled by the sudden call of her name as she gave a quick glance over her shoulder to see who the speaker was. To her astoundment it was Nari with obvious worry that weighed her along with determined eyes.  
  
Yuri wiped her tears away and stood up trying to give off a presence of composer and uneasiness.  
  
"Nari I didn't know you were here," she said focusing her red eyes on the unexpected visitor, "I would have been more prepared."  
  
"As it seems if I would have given you sure time to be prepare you would also be prepared in ways of false shells. Here I know you and you can not give off such fallacies. Tell me what has happened to force you and Lord to fight and to send you here?" Nari was not asking again but ordering the answer.  
  
Yuri took a breathe and slowly released it not sure on how to answer or if she should. Tugging at the pale blue night dress and moving her eyes from her friends stare.  
  
"Me and my Lord were debating over future affairs nothing that should make you worry my Lady," Yuri said hoping that would satisfy Nari's inquisition.  
  
Nari just crossed her arms over her chest and gave Yuri a well known glare. Yuri didn't want to talk about it she had been talking about it for the better part of the morning and she was warn both physically and mentally from it.  
  
"Fine if you should be fine and well then you should be in proper attire and have a look of happiness and not the hurt child I see before me. Do not try to cover something so observable my friend you will gain nothing but my irritant. But come I will make sure you will at least leave this palace today at least once." Nari said as she grabbed Yuri's hand and started to drag her out of the room.  
  
Yuri knew that she would soon have to confess to Nari about her feelings of late and that fighting to hide them would be more trouble and hurt than for what worth they held.  
  
Before she knew it she was in her bedroom being forcibly dressed and silently scolded by Nari's eyes. She only smiled when she saw little Aikyo hurry in with supplies of fashioned ordered by Nari.  
  
************************  
  
The movements of the ocean are unpredictable, beautiful, and sometimes horrifying. The waves slammed the shore as if something with in the ocean forced them out. From a inconceivable shadow of sand and water came a thing of no shape or form. Being that of which it was born from a shadow of dark purpose and form. It eyed its territory, memorized its course, then sat in wait within the cliffs outstretched arms for it prey.  
  
*************************  
  
Ginko entered the main foyer quite eagerly as Shin opened the main doors for them to come in. She seemed quiet interested in the not the room but what laid within it. Shuten seemed helpless carried along with Ginko having hold of his hand and pulling him towards one particular painting to another. Ginko seemed in high spirits and full of such energy that her smile seemed to only show half of what she was feeling.  
  
"What has brought you to this place today?" Seiji asked hoping to distract Ginko enough to free Shuten from her grip.  
  
"You must ask my Lady for she seemed to want to arrive here in post haste in order to see our friends. I am here today as nothing but a visitor for I have nothing to report of any distress only happiness." Shuten answered as he tugged shortly at Ginko.  
  
"That is at least good news. I'm afraid though neither I or my Lady or much hostesses today." Shin cooed from the doorway.  
  
"It wouldn't matter," Ginko reassured him smiling, "I was pulled here today in hopes of nothing more official than a friendly visit. Don't worry yourselves I came here to see my friend not to be delegated."  
  
"Yes, well, Yuri is of late not in as high of spirits as you I am sorry to say, she has taken to her room from last I heard." Shin explained sullenly.  
  
"Nari had the same pull and went in search of her but as of late no prevail has been reported to us on it's helping," Seiji said.  
  
"Nari is here too? Well then I shall go also and aid her if my lord can spare me and my presence for a time," Ginko smiled and released Shuten's hand, "Can you my Lord spare me?"  
  
"Yes, go, please!" Shuten laughed, "Your urgency has brought us here, and I wouldn't like to know that half a days ride and such pains was wasted on you hanging on me. Yes I'm sure I will be in good company and hands with the group of us having no women to hold."  
  
Ginko shoot Shuten a wide smile and smirk as she started to hurry up the stairs taking his jibe as more good humor than contest. She was halfway up the right side of the staircase when her own name being spoken stopped her.  
  
"Ginko?"  
  
Ginko looked up towards the top of the stairs to be surprised to see Nari standing there with a depressed Yuri in tow.  
  
"Good day my friends!" Ginko offered a smile and stopped her accent up the stairs.  
  
"Yes a good day and not one to be hidden in any palace," Nari said as she proceeded down to meet Ginko halfway. Yuri was silent as Nari had her right hand trapped in hers. "I say we take or sullen sister here and force her to enjoy this day until we can drive the sadness from here."  
  
"You are going out?" Shin asked sounding astounded as he looked up at the three young women now standing side by side on the stair way.  
  
"Yes I am," Yuri's response not only surprised all that stood within distance but it seemed almost heavy in anger and authority, "Unless from grievances before there is some cause for you to hold me here and even then I would strive to leave." Yuri went down the stairs in a flash and right past the three young men on the main floor.  
  
"No I do not wish to hold you but...." Shin left the ending as a whisper.  
  
"I then see no reason for me to stay sedentary," Yuri answered him as she opened the door not even looking back.  
  
Nari's eyes opened at her friend's sudden burst of liveliness or more so anger. She also hurried after her and gave Seiji a mirrored look of surprise as she past him to stand by Yuri. Nari knew it was unlike Yuri to say much at all and especially anything so forcibly. What astounded her more was the anger was focused on one point, Shin. 'What has happened Yuriko?' Nari asked more herself than the seemingly small for by the door.  
  
Ginko blinked in surprise at the sudden urgency to leave by both Yuri and Nari. She followed Nari as she descended the stairs and pasted the men. She was almost taken equally surprised by Shin's expression, that of surprise, sorrow, and fear. She wondered why Yuri wanting to leave was such a surprise, surely she left the palace before why is today different. 'Of course why did she close herself in her room before?' Ginko asked herself as she stood by Nari and Yuri.  
  
"When do plan on returning?" Shin asked.  
  
"When we deem it neccassary,"Yuri said as she proceeded through the door.  
  
"Don't worry we will be with her,"Ginko said trying to calm Shin's apparent worry, "What could happen?"  
  
With that the three ladies started on their way with Yuri silently leading will the other two exchanged glances to each other behind her.  
  
"Why do I think there is something wrong?" Shuten said to the two men to his right.  
  
"I am afraid that you thought is right, but I do not know what to do,"Shin said slowly as he turned back towards the drawing room.  
  
**********************  
  
"Yuri! How could you?" Nari exclaimed as she raised her hand to her forehead for the hundredth time it seemed.  
  
Ginko sighed at the scene. Yuri was sitting on the ground with head lowered as Nari walked around her trying to make sense of what Yuri did. Nari was able again to pry what happened out of Yuri, not that Yuri could really hide anything from her anyway hardly any of them could. Yuri told them that the dreams had come back, but this time it was more focused more real, and she was arguing to Shin about what to do. Ginko herself could see the reasoning in that but when she said she told Shin she wanted the whole entire ball to be canceled, and that she even threatened to call of her and Shin's engagement until done so, even she was ready to pommel some sense into Yuri.  
  
"Yuri you can't keep doing this,"Ginko said sitting down beside her friend, "Hasn't the last time proven anything? If this is done and you are wrong you will hurt Suiko's reputation and others not counting yourself."  
  
Yuri said nothing and at this both girls sighed. Yuri was already naturally quiet and withdrawn most of the time and when there was confrontation she was even more so.  
  
Nari didn't know what to do with her friend that sat so morbidly on the cliff side. She looked around at the area surrounding them never being at this part of the beach before. 'Surely if some trouble were to happen the others would feel it as well as me' she thought. Nari had conceded that Yuri was just overly emotional about the upcoming events and that was what caused her dreams. 'No one would dare attack the kingdom during the ball. There is no reasons at which to do it'  
  
"I can not stop what I dream or feel,"Yuri whispered to no one really, "I just know I feel danger, now, close, deadly." She put her head into her hands and failed to keep back her tears.  
  
"Please don't cry Yuri," Ginko pleaded as she placed a hand on the sand colored girls shoulder, "It is your emotions that are mixed and muddled which causes you to fear nothing. You need to let your fears go and start being happy again before your dreams. I do believe you're scaring poor Lord Shin to almost certain death himself."  
  
"Yes and the rest of us with these fears when they are unwarranted, which I have spoken to you of for many days now. My friend please go back to being the one before this your moods and actions are starting to hurt us all, especially Shin,"Nari countered as she took a seat to the other side of Yuri.  
  
Yuri looked up with tired eyes. Tired from lack of sleep because of the dreams, tired from trying to convince others there was trouble, tired of the fighting she has been doing with Shin. She was just tired.  
  
"I have talked diligently with the others and not one has said they had any dreams or prophecies of anything happening to us or our kingdoms. Yuri if there is danger we will face it together but until it surfaces your efforts are useless to the fact. I do not speak these things to scold you but when you start defying your Lord, no the one you love, because of some nightmares of falsehoods,"Nari sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know what to do,"Yuri finally spoke to them for the first time, "I swear I try not to worry anyone but I feel this and I can't deny anymore that I do feel it."  
  
  
  
The shadow from the underbelly of the cliffs stirred slightly feeling the energy around him. Energy he needed, his masters needed. There were three beings above him each moving stirring beings with what he needed. The shapeless shadow moved over the cliffs as if it was black oil defying its course up the cliff instead of seeping down to the water to pollute it.  
  
The giant spill reached the top of the cliff forming appendage like claws and body, with certain black threads seemingly reaching out to the heavens from which it hides. From somewhere in the mass two red globes burned through the shadow as seeming eyes which saw nothing but red in which they were.  
  
A noise sounded from the being not animal or human. The screech was high and the growl within it low and forbidding. The shadow saw the three figures move, two taking to their feet automatically and one seemed frozen in place.  
  
"Yuri get up!" One yelled at the smallest figure on the ground. The shadow reasoned she would be the weakest as he saw her slowly climb to her feet.  
  
As the bulk of black moved forward though it seemed that the smaller one with blue skin and another one with teal skin were protecting the other being with lavender skin.  
  
"Nari get out of here!," the teal one said.  
  
"What?! I can..."  
  
"Our duty is to protect you now go if anything happens to you just think what will happen," the blue skinned one said to the lavender one.  
  
The shadow didn't care his job here was to gain energy and to kill all that stood in his way. They were in his way. The red globes shone brightly and the figure expanded and seemed to envelop the three figures on the isolated beach. 


	5. Past 5

Ch.5  
  
Facing Nightmares  
  
  
  
"Beyond all else what can I do?" Shin sighed looking down at the floor as if in contented study.  
  
"Nothing," Shuten half heartily laughed, "We are in the mercy of their whimsy as much as a leaf in a wind."  
  
"I do not see why she is worried friend," Seiji scowled some, "I will guarantee that the kingdom is safe."  
  
Shin looked up at him knowing what he meant, Seiji was a main force in the security of the kingdoms, and for him or Yuri to say something is threatening the kingdom and it is unguarded, is almost a insult to him.  
  
"I'm sure it is Seiji I don't know what to make of this passing," Shin rubbed his brow with one of his hands and then rubbed his eyes, "I take it as it is and find out it is not then to be confronted with neither but something different."  
  
"Why do I feel that the Lord just described his own element?" Shuten smiled and a few sutile laughters followed from the other men in the room.  
  
"Maybe I should just leave the kingdom for a time," Shin voice seemed half a world away and them some.  
  
"Leave?" Seiji frowned and put down his drink on the odd table again, "Suiko you can't leave again."  
  
"You've already have made such a crude action once before you are sure to cause more than rebuke among the circle," Shuten reasoned giving Shin a very serious look, "This woman I understand is important to you but to leave again for her would be considered weakness upon both thy brow and kingdom."  
  
"I agree," Seiji said leaning forward toward Shin across the table, "I understand the first time was a very important reason to you, and even though I questioned you letting Shu be the one to take the control of your kingdom upon waiting your return, none was happy with you running away from the circle like that."  
  
"It was the only way both of you must understand that," Shin said rising to his feet quickly, "I am not going to go through this debate again with you or the rest of the circle," he walked towards the fireplace in a smooth turn, "I warned all that I would leave and I did."  
  
Shin placed his hand on the marble mantle and looked into the dead fire hearth. The circle of the nine respective princes and their kingdoms had been a stable unit for longer than anyone knew, and it helped keep balance within their worlds if something ever happened to it all seem affected.  
  
Seiji sighed as if defeated and leaned back against the back of the chair. He looked at Shin and for the first time realized that even though Shin was older than him it was so easy to forget at times. It was times that he used his full command and lineage that one was brought back to harsh reality, Shin no Suiko was older and in some ways more determined than the others.  
  
"Can both of you say you would not do the same in my place," Shin turned back around to face the two men. He was surprised to see the utter defeat in their continenceses, and knew it was only because he carried such a threat out before.  
  
"No I can't say that," Shuten said and stood, "But neither can I say that I would not leave this woman aside an rule my kingdom, duty is that Suiko you above all always preach so and know you are willing to forget your duty."  
  
"I know my duty Shuten I need not you or any to tell me mine," Shin stepped forward more becoming more animate in his body language, "My kingdom has never suffered from my lack of duty and I will never let that happen."  
  
"You are willing to see if you can let it happen by doing this again. Where will you go?" Shuten crossed his arms and used his green eyes to do his talking for him.  
  
"I do not know maybe back to Earth," Shin conceded sitting back down with more than a unhappy face, "She seems to be drawn there most times."  
  
"Earth!" Seiji exclaimed, "Why go back to Earth when you have whole Sorla to be in?"  
  
Shin just gave Seiji a annoyed look and shook his head in response knowing he himself didn't know why.  
  
"Do what you must Suiko, but do not leave the circle again," Shuten slowly lowered himself back to his seat, "Many would be unhappy, especially Lord Ryo."  
  
"Not to mention Shu-chan would be more than taken back," Seiji quickly added.  
  
Before the discussion could go on a loud noise of crashing and yelling came from behind the room doors, each of them stood and detoured their attentions there. The doors flew open quickly and all three took a immediate stance of defense, until they saw the noise and rude interruption was nothing but small Aikyo.  
  
"Aikyo please go back," Shin said almost irritated, she only rush to stand right in front of him and looked up.  
  
"There is a monster though!" She yelled grabbing his shirt and pulled in earnest, " You must go and stop him!" her breathing was labored and small beads of sweat ran down her small face.  
  
"Monster?" Shin asked kneeling down to face the child, "What are you talking about small one?" he moved some of her hair that had fallen in her face.  
  
"There is a great black monster by the shore it was attacking the Ladies!" her eyes pleaded him to believe her.  
  
"Lord I am sorry I'll remove her at once," the older female servant said moving towards them, "he has no time for such games and foolishness."  
  
"This is no game I swear on mother's soul," she cried to Shin, "The ladies are in trouble and the monster is there!"  
  
"Ok ok I believe you," Shin said trying to calm the child knowing if that she never lied to him or Yuri, "Where on the shore are they?"  
  
"At the farthest West side beyond the cliffs," she said quickly as if rehearsed, "I was following my Lady and in mist of the others talking the black one came from the shadows of the cliffs, it looked like the shadow came alive."  
  
"What happened to the Ladies?" Seiji asked.  
  
Aikyo swallowed and looked at him with wide scared eyes, "My Lady and Lady Ginko were protecting Princesses Nari but the creature seemed to grow and I ran before I could see anything else," she lowered her head, "I was scared."  
  
"It is fine small one," Shin tried to give her a smile but worry was slowly showing through his face, "Coming here to tell us was right." Shin stood up and looked at the other Lords, a silent agreement was meet and Shin nodded.  
  
"Celeste take Aikyo and watch her understand," he said to the older servant, "And in the future do not try and prevent her entry understand?"  
  
"Yes my lord," the woman bowed.  
  
"You know the spot where they are at?" Shuten asked.  
  
"Yes I can take us there in much needed haste," Shin answered already heading out of the room.  
  
*********************  
  
The lilac dress was flying in the wind as Nari ran back towards the palace, her hair in wild folds blew in the wind. Nari had one hand clutching part of her dress to prevent herself from tripping over it as she ran, her chest rising and falling from the work of her lungs. She ran to a single tall willow tree and stopped raising one arm against the trunk to support herself.  
  
"What are thou doing?" She asked herself turning around to look at the way from which she had just came from. Nari scolded herself for running like Yuri told her to do, Nari wasn't one to run from anything in her life. "So why am I starting now?"  
  
Nari stood up as straight as she could and weighed the issue in her head quickly, knowing the consequences of one choice but not the other. If I run and get the Lords by the time they get there my friends could be dead from protecting me. If I go back and help them Seiji would be in defiant sorts and I don't know if I could help them. Nari couldn't let her friends be hurt because they were trying to protect her, they were more than just her guardians they were part of her family.  
  
"I'm going back," she told no one but herself of her choice making sure her voice sounded determined and strong. Nari sighed as she started a slow walk back thinking about what all could have happened by now to her friends, picking up her lilac dress again she started to run back.  
  
~I will explain it all to Seiji later I swear it.~ Nari nodded at her thought and then suddenly stopped seeing a bright flash of light. She looked up and saw the sea blue power funnel and knew what was happening, just picking up her speed Nari raced back to her friends.  
  
******************  
  
Ginko let out a small exhale as she watched the creatures movements, its form, and its eyes. She saw Yuri in the corner of her right eye, in a defensive stance and her shell armor. They had called upon their shell armors when they were sure Nari was safe distance away. Neither of them knew exactly what to do about this creature, as it lunged at them previously the movements and sounds it made, she thought of it more of an animal than a being of consciousness.  
  
Ginko blew a strand of sandy blonde hair out of her eyes and mentally noted to let Ashiko cut her bangs later. The creature made a horrible screech and quickly leaped in the air only to descend just as quickly, right towards Yuri.  
  
Yuri had quickly jumped free of the creature and hand spring back to a safe distance, but the creature was faster and sprang himself in her direction. Yuri had only enough time to jump out of the way again.  
  
"He's fast!" Yuri yelled as she ran to Ginko's side, "And his ...claws if you must extend."  
  
"It is more appropriate my friend," Ginko said with a half smile, "And it seems to be no more than what it looks, a shadow form with no meaning but to do what it's master bids it to do."  
  
"I noticed," Yuri said making sure not to let the creature out of her sight, "the question is what does ITs master want."  
  
Ginko gave a small shrug as she took small steps back, and stopped as she remembered the cliffs edge. ~I wonder what we can use against this thing?~  
  
~I am of no knowing my friend but there is one way to find out~ Yuri gave Ginko a small smile and gave a quick glance at the cliffs edge. Ginko nodded and took a few steps further away from Yuri hoping to give her enough room.  
  
The black shadow suddenly lunged again at the two girls, this time neither of them tried to jump away from his attack, but more with it. In a smooth motion both bodies pushed themselves away from the cliff and started to fall towards the rocky surface below, the creature hovering barely above them in the descent, its black claws close enough to ripe their faces.  
  
Yuri quickly grabbed Ginko's arm and closed her eyes. In a flash a spout of water came from underneath them and stopped their fall, the creature kept falling. Yuri brought them back to the cliffs edge.  
  
"Do you think that did it?" Ginko asked slowly looking down at the rocks below.  
  
"I pray that it did," Yuri said looking over another side of the cliff and gave a gasp, "oh no.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It did not work," Yuri said as a black form sprang up from below and launched itself at Yuri.  
  
Yuri defensively let out a burst of energy which barely phased the creature as it continued its way towards her, putting her arms in front of her face, took a deep breath, and prepared for what was about to come.  
  
"Yuri!" Ginko screamed and started to run towards her friend when another bright flash of light came, this one though was accompanied by a golden arrow. Ginko looked up and saw the creature had landed a distance from Yuri. It's eyes were glowing red with death as it looked from where the arrow came from.  
  
"Tenku!" Yuri yelled in an unbeliever voice.  
  
"Lady I know that you were always prone to trouble but even now you do surprise me." Lord Touma smiled at the two young women, clad in royal blue garb with a golden seal of his kingdom above his heart. The young face smirked as it was invaded by a single blue loft of hair, and smiling eyes. In his one hand his golden bow, a quiver on his back, and a demeanor one of that who take a situation lightly.  
  
The creature forgot about its previous prey and started a full series of jumps and springs at its new target. Before it could reach Touma though a immense light blue light came from the side and knocked the creature into a near by boulder.  
  
"Kristinna!" Touma yelled to his right side in a disapproving tone, "I told you.."  
  
"They are my colleagues in this fight Lord I will not stand back and watch but take my place by them," A lady of equal height to Ginko walked from out of the wooded clearing with neatly bunned, dark blonde hair.  
  
"I pray that you were brought here also by knowing need to come to Suiko today." Yuri stated giving Kristinna a small smile, who was already in her shell armor of deep blue.  
  
"Yes how did you know?"  
  
"It seems that you weren't the only one," Ginko said and nodded to her as she came to stand by them.  
  
"You three should leave me to this now," Touma said focusing much of his attention to Kristinna.  
  
"This is my Lord's Land Touma," Yuri said, "and this creature tried to attack princess Nari so as her second I take precedence here."  
  
Touma gave Yuri a frown then returned his attention to the shadow as it stalked to the middle ground. He reasoned it was not very strong but in fact fast in its work, and that he noticed such demons from once before. ~A life drainer~ Touma told himself.  
  
Touma slowly slide another golden arrow from his quiver and held it between his middle and fore fingers, slowly raising his bow up. He was sure if he could get a clear shot the creature would not be any problem, setting up the shot he slowly pulled the arrow back, both eyes open. The creature didn't move to attack or to defend itself, instead it just peered at Touma and if Touma didn't' know better was smirking at him.  
  
"Oblige me to wipe that smirk off for you," Touma muttered to himself before releasing the arrow.  
  
The three girls had made their ways clear of the shot and were now on the sidelines waiting for the swirls of energy and light subsided before making a move. The dirt settled, the cliff was mostly gone, Touma stood in wait, the creature's form slowly shown through.  
  
"It survived that?" Kristinna asked more the air around her for the answer than her friends.  
  
The creature seemed turned inward, a small bright golden light was in middle of its chest, it's eyes once red with blood had now subsided to a violet tone. It was motionless, soundless, being no more the shadow than it appeared to be.  
  
"It couldn't of made it through Lord Touma's attack," Ginko tried to reason as best she could, knowing being prepared for what could come next was crucial.  
  
The shadow of interest seemed to hurls itself at the sky above, its black oil limbs stretching to all poles, a hideous yelp, the next bright flash of golden light from the middle of its chest, an false ending.  
  
Instead of the shadow dissipating into the world of nothingness it split itself in two. The horrible screeching made everyone cover their ears, the form slowly ripping itself in to two forms. When it was done the shadows once again took foot on the cliff, one now had it's attention towards Touma, the other the three young women.  
  
"Now we have two to deal with," Ginko curled her lips some at Touma.  
  
"Then we have two to deal with," Yuri sighed, "No choice."  
  
Ginko actually gave a short laugh and took a few steps away from her two friends, "Light Sword!"  
  
"Star Chain!" Kristinna yelled after Ginko. The weapons came to their hands in light teal and blue orbs.  
  
"Poseidon Trident!" Yuri followed the chorus.  
  
Touma jumped from his location to steady ground by the girls, "You three really should depart."  
  
"And miss this?" Kristinna smirked at him.  
  
"Very well then," Touma griped the seal over his heart and tore down on it, his eyes closed, the cloak around him twirled around his body, "TENKU!"  
  
When the cloak came, off a dark blue underarmor was in its place, Touma's whole demeanor changed at that point.  
  
The creatures howled before heading for the group, black talons ready to ripe at the pale flesh beings, after absorbing their energy.  
  
Ginko leaped at one of the shadows slashing her sword quickly then lofting herself away. The creature didn't' even seemed phased. It bounded off a near by tree right back at her.  
  
"Ginko!" Kristinna yelled, she lifted her right hand to her heart and clenched her fist till a soft golden light left three small arrows in her grip, "Get out of the way!" She threw the three arrows at the shadow, it bounded out of the way barely.  
  
The other shadow was occupied with Touma, the shadow was fast, but Touma was faster.  
  
Touma tried to think, if it was absorbing his attack energy enabling it to split, then it was more than a life drainer. Life drainers used the energy they get to continue on, but these creatures were mere collectors of energy, they had no other purpose.  
  
One of the clawed hands sliced at Touma, he jumped out of the way, the claw piercing through the tree behind Touma instead.  
  
"They just want energy!" He wanted to inform the ladies.  
  
"Oh that is wonderful news!" Ginko said flipping back a recollecting her sword which was forced from her hand earlier.  
  
'Energy?' Yuri thought, ~If all they want is energy then there has to be a way to draw them away with energy~ She looked at the situation around her, Touma was more than holding his own, he was stronger than she had believed, Ginko and Kristinna were contending with the other shadow. ~All we need is a distraction then~  
  
Yuri slashed her trident down and ran away from her friends and new enemies, she knew something would happen, just like in her nightmares, shadows that multiplied until the lands were black themselves.  
  
She reached the edge of the now ragged cliff and looked down, she had one advantage over her friends, she was very near her element unlike them. She started to focus her life energy with her hands in front of her. A small sphere of blue formed growing slowly, Yuri tired to keep her concentration steady.  
  
Soon she had a significant amount of her own energy in her hands, barely touching, and radiating raw life force. She could already feel the strain on her body, she hoped that this would give them enough time.  
  
~I'll draw them to me, then attack them as one~Yuri sent to her friends.  
  
"What?!" Touma exclaimed from the west side of the cliff.  
  
Yuri held the sphere in one hand and with the other formed three glowing blue crystal shards, ~You must do this, if thoust doesn't then they shall go inland,~ she released the shards towards the shadows.  
  
The black oil forms turned to see where the attack came from, not seeing a person or a being, but now just a source of mere energy that was at their disposal to obtain. The creatures looked at each other, being of one thought, one fluid member shadows.  
  
They rushed towards Yuri in a series of bounds and leaps until they were almost upon her. Yuri didn't move her eyes from the forms as they got closer, her concentration on one thing.  
  
Touma cursed under his breath some seeing the creatures race towards Yuri he didn't like this plan one fathom. He called upon his bow and quiver again and readied himself to fire, making sure his aim would take out both of the creatures, this time for good.  
  
Yuri made her move jumping vertically in the air making the creature falter in their attack just momentarily.  
  
"SHINKUU HA!" Touma let the golden whit and blue energy swirl around him, the unleashing of virtuous power of purity and Chi, filled both body and arrow, his eyes full of errie power, he aimed and then released it towards the creatures.  
  
"COMET SHOWER!" Ginko slashed her sword down with a brilliant yellow field of power, the earth shaking as the bombardment of power came crashing into it.  
  
"STAR CHAIN CUT !" The starchain in Kristinna's hands flew towards it's target in a whirlwind fury of blue sphere energy, the power of the wind and sky barreling forward.  
  
Yuri didn't have time to react to do more but call upon her own powers, "SIREN SCREAM!" her trident came infront of her as columns of crystalline blue waves shot up from behind her and swirls of power inlaid within them.  
  
  
  
"By the gods what is that?!" Shuten managed to say as the earth shook under them in such violence as to threaten footing of any beast.  
  
"I do believe that answers you question," Seiji said pointing to their destination. The apparent explosions of power racked the whole shore by them and echoed throughout the land.  
  
"The power is more immense then just the ladies," Shin pointed out feeling the new presence.  
  
"You may call me a fool, but the most over powering stream looked like one from Tenku's bow," Seiji's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I agree we must hurry," with that Shin proceeded his ride towards the area of powers. Seiji and Shuten behind him if not more even strides with him, urgency had became the new bond between the three men. 


	6. Past 6

Ch.6  
  
Healing Time  
  
He slowly walked to the balcony doors and pushed them open with ease releasing a flood of sunlight into the room and onto his body. The pale skinned chest bandaged throughout the ribs and on his shoulder was not noticed as he made his way to the edge of the walkway. Lifting his head to and resting the palm of his hands on the smooth marble railing the unconscious rhythm of his breath quicken and filled his body with warmth of the day.  
  
He slowly let his glaze fall to the area beneath him, scattered with tree lines and flower beds, it felt good to be able to move around more, it just felt good to move. Walking back into his room Seiji picked up a light emerald shirt on bed post and minding this shoulder slowly put it on.  
  
" Good morning Lord."  
  
Seiji looked up to see it was Hiro, a servant of the family for many years, Seiji could hear the disapproval in the voice.  
  
"Good morning," Seiji offered as he made his way to the door way.  
  
"Does the Lord not wish to rest more this morning?"  
  
"I'm fine Hiro, and I have more important things to conquer than a sore shoulder," Seiji said knowing that it wouldn't' help him any. The old servant had known him since he was a child, getting past his mother was easier at days.  
  
"Yes of course Lord but you do not need to worry about things of conquering since all of Sorla's Lords are here," Hiro offered making his way to the bed and collecting remnants of clothing from yesterday and doing a scan of the room, Seiji could already see the in laden sigh but ignored it. Seiji wasn't usually so light hearted with his belongings but lately he was taking his servants more for granted.  
  
" Thankyou Hiro for reminding me, and If I may say I haven't even been able to see Rekka or the others since you announced their arrival to me. I have been here and because of Nokomis restricted to my bed as if I were a child!" Seiji angrily pointed out finishing his dressing.  
  
" But you have been ill Lord, you don't expect the healer to let you go if you are still injured." Hiro said giving Seiji unapproving glance. Seiji wasn't suppose to be up as it was, but this was becoming annoying, he wasn't a child anymore. ~To hell with protocol for once~ he said to himself.  
  
"Hiro if anyone calls for me or my presence I will be with the Lady Nari," he sighed walking out the door.  
  
"Lord no one is allowed in her room until Lady Nokomis says so!" Hiro stated too late. Seiji was already halfway down the hall and not listening to the warning.  
  
Seiji closed his eyes and pushed back a lock of blond hair that decided to break away from the others. The hallways were silent and echoed his own shallow footsteps, the halls weren't usually this empty, this quiet.  
  
A thin smile parted his lips as he knew why they were that way now, and who was responsible for it. He didn't' know when Nokomis and the other Lords had come but he was sure that Ryo and the others wouldn't of ordered such deathing silence, no this was Nokomis's doing.  
  
The kingdom healer was always protective of all the Lords and Ladies, being of elder age and wisdom. She was imparticularly protective of certain Lords and such Ladies, but it never matter when it came to healing the wounds of any man or child.  
  
Seiji exhaled a held breath and tried to concentrate on the reason for his escape from the make shift prison of his room. The latter nights meditating helped clear his mind and body of many things, but one thing always lingered.  
  
The tall sturdy build of the young man seemed small if one would compare it to the statues and art works around him. He stopped in front of one imparticular statue, at the end of the hallway held in golden light and protected by the aura of light and Rei. The man forever etched in the smooth stone held a no datchi much like the one Seiji himself welded.  
  
He looked up and the stone face of closed eyes as the old samurai armor held the statue. Seiji bowed his head and sighed, daring not to lift his eyes from the marbled ground.  
  
" I am trying I am," he softly confessed to it almost as if it could hear him, perhaps it could. "I do not know what now to do, the storms have suddenly passed and yet the impact and scars remain. I felt ready to become what I you and the others had chosen me to do, but I have failed this once. What would happen if I shall fail you again? What shall happen if I fail her again?"  
  
Seiji was now glade that the only sound that resonated in the barren walls was the sound of his own heavy heart, the pale lavender eyes were now hidden by the soft eye lids of pure whit flesh. What would happen if he failed her again?  
  
********************  
  
"By the gods how long are they going to do this to us?," he was sick. Sick of being treated as a invalent, sick of being cooped up, sick of the others acting like he deserved special privileges because of a wound.  
  
"How many time are you going to ask that question?," the other captive asked lifting his cat like eyes to meet his.  
  
"Gomen Sh'ten," Touma offered as he continued his steady pace along the library floor. He was content with the walls of books and being told that he needed not to worry just heal. Touma groaned, "I'm sick of healing too."  
  
He swore that if Shu came in again and told them everything was under control and that he couldn't do anything anyway, the older Lord and friend was going to see how much he had actually healed.  
  
"Must you pace like a jaguar caged?" Shuten asked not looking up from his book which he too was trying to look interested in.  
  
"Yes," Touma answered stopping to rest his elbows on the back of a chair and leaning somewhat on it, "I swear upon the stars that I'm going to go as insane as a werewolf on full moon if they do not release us soon."  
  
The doors were locked and even though they could easily get out even though, the effort would be pointless. Nokomis had put the whole palace on alert for them and if they were scene outside of their 'resting' zone to call the guards to 'escort' them back to it. Even if under protest.  
  
"Arguing with her won't get you no where and you know it," Shuten said closing his book and sighing. He absent mindly stretched out his right leg and winced, the ribbing of bandages showed through the black knit pants he wore.  
  
"I know, but still we are of age and even betrothed and I am suppose to be concealing the queen on such issues as this and look," Touma turned around motioning to the walls, "We are being treated as if our own self wits of health mean nothing."  
  
Touma wasn't usually the impatient one, but he hated not knowing what was going on when he wasn't there to give advice to the Circle. The queen was sure to be in the meetings of this past fortnight, and he had not worked and studied all his life to prove himself worthy of such a position of high personal advisor, to now be told he wasn't old enough to tend to his bruised head.  
  
"You know I agree with your impatience and your ideas of this situation," Shuten said crossing his arms and lowering his head some. The red hair spilled forward some and covered some on his hand upon the pointed chin, "But if we were truly needed I'm sure they would of informed us of such circumstance. Do you think I like being here and nurtured as a child? I also rather be attending to matters of the state then here. But face it Tenku when both Ryo and Nokomis team up we are annoyingly helpless."  
  
Touma hated to agree with his friend but it was true that until Nokomis said they were well enough they would be trapped. His head hurt even worse now, taking his right hand and rubbing his temple. The thin boundary of white cloth annoyed him more, he had insured Nokomis that the minor cut was healed but she wouldn't listen.  
  
"I wonder how long they will keep us from the Ladies as well," Touma said finally conceding to sit down. He was worried about Kristinna and he knew Shuten was about Ginko. He has caught the older man looking through the most updated astrology books and marking pages to show to Ginko later.  
  
They had been told very little if next to nothing since they were brought here to be taken care of, only that the girls were alive and 'well'.  
  
Shuten only shrugged and rested his head on the ball of his hand.  
  
"Is anyone awake in here?" a fairly deep alto voice called from behind the door as it opened.  
  
"Come in Sakura no one here is sleeping," Shuten said as he straightened his figure out.  
  
"Well I guess that is good to hear," she smiled walking into the room. Sakura tucked a wavering pink bang away and walked up to the chair Touma was sitting in.  
  
"We are not hungry Lady, the meal before has done both us and our gullets well for a long time," Shuten offered figuring that was her purpose of coming. Sakura always became the head chief when such powers called for it.  
  
"Then I am happy to know you enjoyed it," she half heartily giggled, "but that is not the reason for my visiting of you."  
  
"What has the almighty fury of Nokomis sent you to tell us now?" Touma muttered frowning.  
  
"Now Touma you know she only does this out of caring for you both and the other Lords," Sakura said.  
  
"Yes but at times I feel my own mother would be more lenient on me," Touma shot back.  
  
"Hmmm.. well both of you are wrong anyway. I did not come here to ask you about food or because of more orders from Lady Nokomis, who had actually told me to inform you two this morning early that you were free to go about, but it escaped my mind."  
  
"Nani?!" Touma exclaimed his eyes widening, "You had the knowledge of our freedom and forgot to tell us?"  
  
"Gomen," Sakura whispered before laughing, "But Lord Ryo wants to see both of you in the high council room if you feel up to it."  
  
"Hai," Shuten said for both of them, "We are."  
  
"When does he want our presence there?" Touma asked standing up.  
  
"With in the passing hour," Sakura informed him softly, "And there is one other thing I've been told to tell you of."  
  
"If it is any more good news," Shuten said as he stood up wincing some from his leg, "We are glade to hear it."  
  
"I believe it is good news Lord Sh'ten," Sakura laughed, "I am to inform you of Lady Ginko and Kristinna's states."  
  
"Is she well," Touma inquired turning to Sakura to look at her in the eye, he had long a waited more news but had been denied such since, "Can I see her?"  
  
"Patience Tenku both are fine and healed but are now with the other Ladies at the moment. I was making my way to them before I was stopped by Lord Rekka to tell you of the news at hand. Do not worry they are fine, but we Ladies now have to take our part in this action ne?"  
  
"But when can I see Kristinna?"  
  
"Soon I swear."  
  
"And Ginko?" Shuten asked trying to not sound as impatient as Touma.  
  
"It is the same." Sakura said now looking at the two gentleman as if the repeated answer was getting tiresome. "Now as you said I have proclaimed your independence go and prepare for your meeting as I go to mine."  
  
"Arigato Sakura," Touma said as both he and Shuten bowed.  
  
***********************  
  
"You do overreact at times," she said shaking her head, "I have not done anything that I would not repeat and that is to say I do not regret it."  
  
The two figures walking down the upper part of the palace corridors at a speedy haste.  
  
"Hai," he said with rolling his eyes, "you may not regret it but the ones you have dramatically alter have."  
  
"They shall live because of it and not die, which was the purpose."  
  
"No they shall live and when they have opportunity take it to stride and go after you."  
  
"They would not dare and even so I know they will be stopped," She smiled at her comment and looked to the man next to her. Her long midnight hair falling over one shoulder in a tight braid, and the long tan rob shifted to her speedy stride.  
  
"And how do you know that?" he said as the long light amethyst cap also moved and altered its form to the hasten walking.  
  
"Because I know that you," she said stopping and in turn stopping him, "My dear, dear love would not let them, now would you."  
  
He couldn't help but growl, "Nokomis that isn't fair."  
  
"Oh, but Rajura it is," She smiled at him as sweetly as she could.  
  
"You are an impossible woman," he said trying to sound threatening.  
  
"No impossible is Korin and you other Lords," She said looking back at him, "If I find out where he has gone without telling me first I will personally inflict more harm on him."  
  
"Listen to yourself!" Rajura exclaimed, "You sound like a brood mother hen, they are not your children!"  
  
"They are more than just that anyways, I have always taken the part of their healer since I can remember. They are my responsibility and I will deem when or IF they can get up."  
  
"Nokomis Midnight just stop and think what you are saying!"  
  
"I am saying that I know what is best for them in times like these," Nokomis shot back crossing her arms.  
  
"Keeping them imprisoned in their rooms or other rooms of just the same reason, is still ludicrous. I heard that Sh'ten has personally vowed to talk to you sternly, Touma was flying in circles, and that Seiji has talked of banishing you!" Rajura had by now forced the walking to once again begin.  
  
"Now you listen and tell them if you see them the exact words I speak. I have never lost one of them to the shadows of death and I am not about to start now. After what ever it was attacked them they were badly in need of help." Nokomis was mad. She did not like being told what she should do when she knew what she was doing was right.  
  
"I know you care for them, but sometimes I wonder. And worry about you."  
  
"Rajura don't. I do what I do because of them, I wish to do it." Nokomis said softening her tone some.  
  
"But you act so differently around each one," Rajura sighed, "I do not grasp your reasonings."  
  
"I treat them as how I hold them in my heart. The princess is as special to me as if we were the same blood and at times I think we are. The other Ladies are my friends and as you would treat yours I do treat them." Nokomis took his hand and smiled.  
  
"And what about the other Lords hm?" Rajura asked looking down at her some, "Why is it I seem to see you treating them not like friends but at times closer."  
  
"And is that jealousy you are feeling?" Nokomis asked frowning some, "You know that no matter how close I get to my other Lords you are the one I have always loved."  
  
"I do not doubt that," Rajura smiled, "But, at times," he sighed not knowing what he wanted to say actually. "It is like when you started to tend to Shin when Seiji brought them all back. You acted as if he was a child, and now even though you have told me his wounds have healed you protect him as such. Neither Suiko or Korin are children anymore."  
  
Nokomis flinched some and then nodded in a somewhat accepted defeat. No, she thought, they weren't children anymore. They were grown men preparing to take their places in the next century of this world. Where had the time gone that they had all grown up on her.  
  
"I must go now," she finally said, "Nari is still being stubborn about staying in bed and has called us to her room to discuss things."  
  
"I must also go and get ready for the audience of the Lords," Rajura said his voice heavy with doubt, " Can I please impartake on you to free the others from your strict hold?"  
  
Nokomis sighed then finally nodded, knowing that if she didn't they might hurt themselves more by trying to escape, "Alright tell them all they are free to go about."  
  
"Thankyou," Rajura smiled all too smugly.  
  
"But! the first one to tare a stitch or bandage will have to answer to me," She stated before walking to the huge door at the end of the corridor, "Understand?"  
  
"Oh yes," Rajura smiled and gave a mock bow, "I will make sure they are well informed."  
  
With that Nokomis opened and walked through the large emerald doors that were to the Princess Nari's room.  
  
Rajura sighed before turning to go back down to the council room, dealing with the politics of the kingdoms were always tiring and annoying to him, and with everything happening so swiftly no a days he wondered what else was to happen.  
  
The tall man slowly descended the stairway and let his thoughts wander to and from the meeting ahead of him. The long white hair that surrounded his face hung loosely off setting the pale skin. The eye patch that gracefully covered his right eye was very distinctly black and this was on purpose.  
  
He never regretted how he lost his eye, and never found reason to explain on what happenings made it to be. The large torso was thinly covered in the light purple material the emblem of his kingdom on his heart, by the shell he looked like any other Lord of the court.  
  
"Does something trouble you friend?" Rajura looked up and was almost startled by the question. Looking around he was surprised that he made his way to the council room almost to the key of the old say 'with my eyes closed'  
  
"No, no. Just in thought of the days events passed and yet to come. I am fine." Rajura said giving the man now standing next to him a small smile.  
  
"Rajura for a man of your ways you are becoming a horrible liar," he said sitting down at his kingdoms place at the council table.  
  
"Maybe your right," Rajura laughed, "but Anubisu I can still beat you at our hands of cards ne?"  
  
"And I still say you cheat," Anubisu said giving a sly smile back.  
  
One by one the Lords of the Lands filled the room each leaving his bias opinions at the door, each knowing what the up coming decisions had to be made, and each hated knowing they had to make them.  
  
"This meeting may prove worthless Rekka," Shu said coming into the room rather hastily.  
  
"Why is that?" Ryo asked almost rebuking the statement.  
  
"Because four of the high lords, one being the head of the Circle have been still confined to rooms by a sore woman's whimsy."  
  
"I would like to right now rebuke Kongo's statement," Rajura almost growled.  
  
"You would Rajura," Shu said back as he seated himself at the table, "Considering it is Nokomis who has done it."  
  
"She has informed me that the injured members of the Circle are free now to move about," Rajura said sternly to the younger Lord.  
  
"Then good this meeting shall not be worthless Shu ne?" Ryo said ending the seemingly upcoming fight, "Besides even without Nokomis's word I have sent for the others. The standard healing time had past a day ago."  
  
Ryo smiled at the other Lords knowing what he just said. He had gone over Nokomis' wishes that he knew of to send for the Lords, at the time he didn't care. The raven hair Lord took his seat and peered over the seats filled and not so far. The rich red color of fabric around him made him look older than he was, though time had also had a part in it.  
  
"Look who is finally up!" Shu's loud voice boomed through the room as he smiled to Shin who was just entering the room. His left arm was loosely hanging in a make shift sling of topaz silk around his neck, he showed no pain in his movements unlike the first day he had arrived.  
  
"I have been 'up' as you say it for the last two days," Shin said giving his friend a smile, "But I have only now been out."  
  
"How do you feel?" Ryo asked now diverting his attention to his friend.  
  
"Physically, I am more than fine," Shin said sitting down, "But I think I would have gone crazy looking at the same tapestries one more day."  
  
"And me from looking at one more book or scroll," a voice retorted from the door way, "I think I have browsed now over every thing in the library...twice."  
  
"What is wrong Tenku?" Anubisu smiled, "I thought you were always the one to be scholarly with such activities."  
  
Touma curled his lips at the dark blue hair man, "Maybe but I more at ease when there are not some many issues to be discussed."  
  
"At least you could not complain about the company," Shuten said as he slowly sat down and smiled.  
  
"Since this council has been at peace for many centuries I will not comment on that upon keeping the peace," Touma laugh as he too sat down, a few other soft laughs were heard but soon dissipated.  
  
The silence that hanged in the air was not stifle but was heavy with questions, questions that needed to be answered. Ryo stood up and looked slowly at the men sitting at the table one by one, his duty to reside over the Circle was highly dignified and highly stressful at times.  
  
"Where is Korin?" Ryo finally asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Was he not sent for?" Nazza questioned.  
  
"Yes I sent for all of us to be here, but as you see he is not," Ryo said with the twinge of irritability in his voice, "So hence I did ask where he was."  
  
The eight men looked at each other and came up with the same conclusion as did Ryo, no one knew where he was.  
  
"Lord he did inform his servant that he would be with the Princess," Hiro said coming into the room, "But as I did go to see him there, there he was not."  
  
Ryo sighed and let his body quickly fall back into his seat, rubbing his hand over his eyes. How did his father ever do this until he died Ryo couldn't figure out, his wits were strained and his patience running low.  
  
"So no one in this palace knows where he is." Ryo stated and not asked, looking around the table and the room sternly.  
  
"I do believe that is a no," Nazza muttered snarling.  
  
"Hiro please make it your place to find him in the next hour," Ryo announced, "We will start without him for now."  
  
"Is that wise?" Touma asked.  
  
"There is no rule saying that we can not continue without him," Ryo said with heavy authority in his voice.  
  
"True, but the rules that allow us to continue is when the Lord of such is unable to come for reasons of health or deemed necessary to have such a meeting," Touma stated.  
  
"It is necessary that we have this meeting start and I do deem it," Ryo said sitting straighter, "Hiro go find Lord Korin and make sure the room is sealed, we will start the meeting."  
  
Hiro bowed and left the room singling to the individual guards outside to seal the room.  
  
***********************  
  
"You know you're not suppose to be here."  
  
Seiji spun around quickly to see who had come up on him, "And why is that?"  
  
"Because last I heard there was suppose to be a meeting of the council," Yuri said lethargically walking along the corridor using the walls for support.  
  
"And last I heard you were suppose to be restrained in bed," Seiji said looking at the small women coming towards him. She only gave out a small laugh and smiled at him, both knowing orders of restraint very rarely were listen to.  
  
Yuri finally made it to a small chair parallel to where Seiji was standing, and silently let her body fall into the chair.  
  
"You look horrible," was her first words smirking at the now towering man in front of her.  
  
"Thankyou for the compliment," Seiji contorted back, "And you look quite well today too."  
  
"And you have been and always will be a horrible liar to," Yuri smiled, "I look like I rose from the grave in the sanctuary and crawled here."  
  
"No not that bad," Seiji smiled and resumed his previous stance leaning against the wall head lowered. The air that filled the hallway smelled like honeycomb and the wind that blew it in from a far window was refreshing. The two hanging cloths on each side of Seiji rustled some in announcing the winds presence, the contrast between his shirt and the cloths was almost a painting.  
  
Yuri smiled at him, "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I just came here to think," Seiji said keeping his tone flat and his words stale.  
  
"About what?" she questioned bending her head some she could see his face.  
  
"It is nothing... why are you here?" he asked shaking his head and looking at her.  
  
"I was looking for a place to rest outside of the looking pool area and I heard you turned up missing, and I took a sure bet you would be here."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I know Korin as much as I know Suiko," Yuri answered sweetly smiling at Seiji.  
  
Seiji gave out a much forced chuckle and ran a hand through his hair, "I am sure."  
  
"There is something bothering you. Tell me what it is."  
  
Seiji looked coldly at Yuri for a moment then sighed, he didn't feel like talking to anyone about this not even a friend.  
  
"I am fine Yuri-chan," he smiled, "I'm afraid there is nothing."  
  
"And I hate when people I trust lie to me," She said in a disapproving voice, "Then why are you hiding your gazes at the monument of your father?"  
  
Seiji squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as if to hope what she said wasn't true even though he knew it was.  
  
"I have failed," he breathlessly admitted, "I can't do what my father left for me to do."  
  
Seiji heard a equal sigh of his own across from him, making him look up and look at Yuri. He could tell she had already seen Nari today, the small knot, heart shaped braids in her long hair was a tell tale sign. He had forgotten that not only was it his job to protect Sorla, it was just as much as her job to protect Nari.  
  
"I guess I could get it into an argument with you which would deem worthless, with me saying no you have not dishonored your father and that Nari does need you now more than ever and that if you leave you'll do her more harm than good. And I could go on to tell you that what happened wasn't your fault and you're being a blame fool for feeling such things," Yuri took a breath then took the bridge of her nose between her two fingers, "but I'm too tired and feel my own demons enough today."  
  
"And besides," Seiji offered, "I would win the argument anyway."  
  
Yuri looked at him sternly then smiled shaking her head, "If you say so Seiji, If you say so."  
  
"Yes, I do," Seiji smiled back and then slowly looked at the statue to his right.  
  
"You know me and Nokomis didn't spend all that time trying to get you two to realize that the betrothal was a good idea for nothing. And I remember you being almost shy of the Princess at first."  
  
"What shall I say?" Seiji smirked, "She scared me at first. She was..is like anything I've ever known." Seiji smiled inside at himself and at the soft tender memories of them together.  
  
Seiji looked back up at the statue and stood straighter than he realized and took on a air which was beyond his notice. Before he noticed his chin was captured by two small fingers and being tilted down and to the right.  
  
"Yuri what are you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I was just marveled at how much you look like him, and act like him, and how much I know he would be proud of you."  
  
Before Seiji could say something she let go of his chin and softly kissed his cheek, a slight red blush covered both of their faces. He smiled down at her as she bowed smally and started down the hallway from which she first came.  
  
Seiji sighed and slowly walked back up to the statue and for the first time that day 'looked' at it.  
  
"Lord Korin!" a voice yelled from a distance.  
  
Seiji groaned but turned to face whoever it was regally as possible at the moment.  
  
"I am so glade I have come upon you," the young servant was labored in breathing and was looking up at him, "The council has already started the meeting Lord Rekka has sent the whole castle looking for you."  
  
"Yes so I heard," Seiji smirked, "Call off the search and tell all you have found me and I shall be down to the council now post haste upon my part."  
  
"Yes my Lord," the servant said before running back down the hall.  
  
Seiji shook his head and walked down the hallway again and smiled at the whole palace looking for him as if it were a elaborate child's game, then reality hit. It wasn't a game, his seat at the Circle is and has always been an honor for his family. There was much to talk about, especially since now it has been found that the demons in the shadows have found a way to create ways of coming into their world.  
  
He was going to uphold his honor and was determined to make sure Nari would be safe from now on.  
  
The young blonde man's presence soon left the corridor which was again left empty only holding a single statue of Rei. 


	7. Past 7

Meeting Times  
  
Ch. 7  
  
He was surprised how much everyone wasn't fighting; his gaze had started to his right and made a full circle around the table.  
  
Meetings never proved useful in times like these, not when there was so much unanswered, so much to fear about the unknown. Mind drifting he tried to remember something his father once told him about embracing the unknown and finding the light in the darkness, the hope in the sadness, life in death.  
  
"What do you say Rekka?"  
  
Ryo snapped his lowered eyes up at the man across from him, not really hearing what the current argument was, but he could guess.  
  
"I believe that we don't know enough." Ryo sighed. He hated to admit that. "I believe we shouldn't change anything until we know more. For all we know this could of been a isolated case. Let us not think the gates of hell are opening when its just the ghost of the past which are haunting us."  
  
"Ghost are of that which come from hell," Rajura rebuked.  
  
"If there are possibilities that more events should arise we need to take actions to protect our kingdoms," Naaza suggested.  
  
"To again put our kingdoms on alert because of a unknown is pointless, as seen. We can not sit and wait for it, we must take it head on."  
  
"Are you daft Kongo? We can not start fighting what we are unsure of."  
  
"I warn you say that again and you will have more than ghouls to worry about Doku."  
  
"Is that a threat?!" Naaza stood up in a instant only to have Shu rise after his lead.  
  
"Sit down both of you!" a voice raised as did a hand which boomed on the table hitting it. Shin looked at both men sternly and coldly. Holding himself up as straight as his body would allow him to, the blazing auburn hair was reflected oddly in the little lantern light in the room.  
  
"You bakas," he muttered, "We will get nothing accomplished if we are fighting with eachother. And we can't put our people in alarm without knowing more Doku."  
  
"So sit," Shu snarled.  
  
"You too Kongo, we can not rush into a blind battle without causing even more upstart, we have no idea where that attack came from! So both of you just silence your differences until we know more!" Shin equaled his gaze back and forth between the two until they both sat down, unhappy, and unnerved.  
  
Shin sighed and sat down after them, holding his one shoulder loosely.  
  
"Now that is done what shall we do?" Ryo started trying to hurry the building tension in the room along.  
  
"Except of the people here and the few in each of our trusts no one knows of what happened," Touma began.  
  
"And so none of our people will know about it unless we do say something," Seiji finished his thought.  
  
"Correct," Touma nodded, "Then why should we again alarm everyone until we know if the past 'ghosts' we've seen do exist anymore, or were just escaped ghouls from the underworld."  
  
"Is it wise though to be completely unguarded?" Anubisu asked not liking the idea of being completely unprepared.  
  
"We should have some minor defenses," Rajura said holding his chin subtly with this hand, "This time they only attacked the outer edge of Suiko with no prevail and no harm."  
  
Shin gave Rajura a glare at his comment, the phrase of 'no harm' he would like to dispute with. He was not the one there afterwords seeing the aftermath. Part of him wanted to agree with the side of dispute with calling up reserves just in case, but to do so would be welcoming trouble just as openly.  
  
To do nothing though, to do nothing. Shin sighed and started at the engraved emblem in front of his chair. He almost lost too much by being unprepared this time, he didn't care about the land damage or other minor things. Such things could be replaced, but people's lives couldn't. People he loved and cared about. His people, his duty was to protect them, how many of his fellow lords were thinking the same thing now?  
  
"Then we shall decide then, now." Seiji started, "To call up reserves in each of our kingdoms for a time for protection, or to wait until we know more."  
  
"If we do call up such reserves we must not use them," Ryo warned.  
  
"These must only be in place for a short time, unless in that time events occur in which they seem needed to stay longer." Touma finished.  
  
"Who will determine that?" Rajura raised a eyebrow.  
  
The room was in silence thick and hard, to determine such another meeting couldn't be made to soon without causing more talk, and one too late could be just as costly. The closed room's air was now beginning to be stale and hard to breath. Heavied with frustrated breaths and angered exhales.  
  
The cool smooth table in front of them all seemed now to hold more, time, wisdom, and understanding from the past which this present so desperately needed. Each of the eyes looking at others for some sort of affirmation, conclusion.  
  
"We will meet again to determine if the soldiers shall be needed further," Seiji reasoned.  
  
"How long till then?" Anubisu asked.  
  
"I would say a lunar cycle shall be sufficient," Shuten reason.  
  
"We shall than take our voices in vote, for or against the station of soldiers," Ryo stated looking around to table to confirm the decision for a vote.  
  
Shin sighed knowing what was coming, soon each would have to call out a choice, to either take up action or to wait. He didn't even listen as the vote began who voted what or the comments that were allowed with a vote. The rested his head against his hand, suddenly a dizzying sickness filled him. The screaming of something more was behind this than ghost and soul drainers, more than scattered gates to the shadow lands. Something bigger than all of them would be ready for, so soon.  
  
The thin line smile creped up on his face upon realizing he was sounding more like Yuri, and how much that could aide him, and hurt him.  
  
"Suiko?"  
  
Shin blinked up then sat straight sighing some, he looked around the council table slowly, in this room there was not suppose to be friendships, or enemies. This room was set aside so that decisions could be made, decided on what was best for your people, without prejudice, only in justice and harmony, and understanding.  
  
Why now was he looking for help in the eyes of the other men he would call friends, or even brothers, which could not give him any. Or was he looking for someone to change what his heart was screaming for him to do, what he thought was right.  
  
"The vote is now to you it is three to four with only you and I to speak," Seiji said evenly with no pressure of either decision, just flat in tone.  
  
Shin raised his chin slightly, "I vote that soldiers should be put in place."  
  
He could see many faces of antipathy at him changed to shock, to disbelief, the burden of wanted to explain burned him, but he knew no explanation could be given to them that would suffice.  
  
Shin gave a short nod towards Seiji as he received one back.  
  
The decision was now made.  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"I knew she should of rested more."  
  
"Nokomis," Nari sighed shaking her head. Their meeting didn't go as she expected, if they weren't fighting with eachother deathing silence would fill the room. She looked over at Sakura who was still staring at Yuri.  
  
She seemed to be the only one in her right mind during the whole time by sleeping through most of it, annoying as it was.  
  
"Try and wake her again," Ginko smiled, "Won't promise how long she'll be awake after you do."  
  
"As long as when a humming bird flaps its wings once," Kristina laughed.  
  
"She should then go back and rest some more," Nokomis said in a tone of like a older mother.  
  
"Stop worrying so," Ginko rolled her eyes, "We are not children."  
  
"At times I would like to question that," Nokomis said back with much animosity.  
  
"Oh will you two quiet your bitter tongues for longer than a heart beat?" Nari sighed again, trying of the minor bickering.  
  
"But if we should do that, then our lives and talk would be not," Kutsuko smirked.  
  
"I doubt life shall end if more of us learned to hold our tongues," Kayura chided.  
  
Nari decided to give up and let them argue more, she called them to discuss what happened but the conversation had come to no prevail. They could do nothing until they find out what the lords decide in the circle council today. She moved from her place beside Nokomis slowly and walked over to the window sill.  
  
The sweet smell of fragrant flowers and honey floated up from the near by gardens through the gothic window and mixed with the already perfumed air. She breathed it in and let it sooth her tensions, relaxing.  
  
She lowered herself gradually down next to her sleeping friend and gave Sakura a smile, to receive one back.  
  
"Shall we wake her?" Sakura giggled mischievously.  
  
"Well we can not have the lady missing the meeting can we?" Nari smiled back.  
  
"Point taken Princess," Sakura said lifting herself up and walking over to the others who were still busy chiding and reasoning measures between them.  
  
"Yuri?" Nari called shaking the sand hair girl, woman in front of her.  
  
"Must I open my eyes?" Yuri groaned back.  
  
"Yes for only with ones eyes both open can one see the complete beauty of the day," Nari smiled.  
  
"But those who are blind do not see what we see, they see a morning and world so much more beautiful than ours I do think."  
  
"But why wish for someone else's gift when the gods' have given you your own?" Nari questioned.  
  
"If we were smart enough to be happy with what we were each given, then the gods' wouldn't given us dreams so we could do as such. Dream of ourselves as different." Yuri smiled at her.  
  
"What do you dream my friend?" Nari asked more flatly, the teasing gone from her tone.  
  
Yuri wished Nari wouldn't ask that, not now.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Yuri frowned and turned her gaze back out the window, looking, seeking, not finding it.  
  
"As I said as I mean," her voice distant, "sleep for me has been just that, nothing."  
  
"Do you mean you haven't been sleeping?" Nari frowned.  
  
"No, I sleep but nothing comes from it other than that, sleep. There are no dreams no nightmares nothing of substance to carry with me. It is like the future I so rely upon has left. There is nothing coming, nothing forming, there is, nothing."  
  
"Why do I feel that you do with hold something?" Nari smirked while placing a stand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Just that then, a feeling. I do not see anything, do not dream terror." Yuri looked at her friend, "but I do feel something. With no substance, but filled with tears, it is nothing I've ever felt in life, only dreams."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Death."  
  
"How did you fear?"  
  
"As well as you did," Sakura wrinkled her nose.  
  
Shu smiled encouraging his pale stallion into a canter, "That bad."  
  
"I wouldn't consider it bad, after my ears regained hearing," Sakura muttered the last part under her breath.  
  
Shu laughed and gave her a wide smile, the last couple of weeks hadn't been the greatest for them either. Own troubles, their own lives needed to be lived, but life outside their kingdom seemed to want them to wait. Their time together thefted at every turn by some problems of another kingdom.  
  
Shu did not mind helping out Suiko, the two kingdoms had been in good arms for more generations then Shu remembered. Each Lord raising their sons and daughters in company of the other Lord's lands. The mutual friendship not only helped them in politics and trades, but in simple camaraderie.  
  
But now it wasn't just Suiko demanding Kongo's time, but Korin, and Rekka, and all the others. Both of them had a hard time the other night remembering when the last time it was when they were able to hold eachother and watch the sun rise slowly over the ridged mountains of their own kingdom.  
  
"Do not worry, the way Korin and she fight, her voice must give its peace at some time," Shu said.  
  
"I will not put a wager on that Lord," Sakura smiled finally.  
  
"And why not? Sometimes great profit is made when you bet on the ones who do not seem to have any hope."  
  
"Hai. But with some people I do think there is little hope," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Ne," Shu said softly and called his horse to a halt, "Saku you must know that isn't true."  
  
"I know," She rode her horse along to his and also stopped, "but lately it seems as if our attempts to be alone and ourselves have failed. I do not regret my duties though."  
  
"Neither do I," Shu reached out and took her hand in his. He looked down and smiled, her hands were not like the other pampered nails of the ladies, neither small or frail. The nails were kept short, and they had more power in them then what they appeared to show, the woman was so much the same, almost so symbolically and ironically. "We will find our time I know it, after everything calms down, your hands are lovely today."  
  
"Hmm, sweet talk from my lord comes only so rarely, I will not object," Sakura smiled at him, "especially when my Lord himself is so handsome."  
  
"I take your compliments for once with more heed then every, for I fear I need them," Shu kissed her left hand. The only hand that bore any jewelry, and the small ring she did wear was the only thing she kept close to her.  
  
"What happened today in the meeting?"  
  
"Much talk and little action in my opinion," Shu sighed, "I feel as if we are waiting for something that no matter how hard we fight we will not be strong enough."  
  
"Shu no Kongo not strong enough?" Sakura smirked and flipped her cherry blossom colored hair, "we all better cower then if you can not defeat it."  
  
"Your wit and humor can be as dry as old bread," Shu looked at her, his eyes filled with laughter though.  
  
"Maybe," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Do you doubt me?"  
  
"Do you, doubt you?"  
  
Shu thought over the question, for once in his life, maybe he did. And for once in his life, maybe he was scared.  
  
"You think it was a mistake don't you?"  
  
"I didn't say that," Shin stared at the air as if trying to get its own agreement.  
  
"How long again?"  
  
"About a fortnight after the Moon Ball,"he ran his hands through his already damp hair.  
  
The room was filled with mild incense and a warm breeze, which only complimented the warm bath. Leaning back against the marble tube Shin looked up at Yuri with a frown. She had been miles away since they had come home, and her new found obedience made him even more perturbed at the day.  
  
"Have I done something wrong?" Yuri looked down at him. Her long hair put up in a intricate bun and she wore a plain white kimono with a topaz pattern. She had began abstint mindly messaging his shoulders not noticing her damp hands from the bath water.  
  
"No, as I have said before." Shin wasn't in the mood to argue about anything tonight, this whole mess about spirits and ghosts were enough to worry about.  
  
"Do you need anything more?" Yuri asked in a whisper, neither of them knowing why she had come in the first place or why they both forgot such actions weren't in traditions.  
  
"What are you not speaking to me Yuriko," Shin's voice became suddenly deep and demanding.  
  
"I do not know what you are speaking of my lord," Yuri reached over to a nearby towel and dried her small hands quickly.  
  
"And you shall not keep anything from me," he directed his gaze to her sternly, her hands stopping in their action as the bearer of them now looked into nothingness.  
  
"I keep nothing from you, nor shall I my Lord," Yuri put the towel back into it's neatly folded place and stood up. "I will leave you now if that is ok with you my lord."  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me my Lord?" Yuri looked at him half in astonishment and half in hurt.  
  
"I said no it's not ok with me." Shin quickly pushed that look from his mind and reached for his own kimono on the side of the bath. She immediately turned her back to him and walked over to the burning incense and in turn distinguished the smoking tip.  
  
"Why do you wish me to stay my Lord?"  
  
"Why do you find it in your nature tonight to purposefully try and anger me," Shin tied the front of his kimono with ease and grabbed a towel to run through his hair.  
  
"I do not wish to do so my Lord," Yuri now pretended that the single simple white lily in a vase interested her.  
  
"Then why do you do so? You call me by the title I ask you not to do, you do not share on which your mind rest, and then to my face say that there is nothing your mind thinks."  
  
"I have not done any of it to make you mad lord," she softly spoke turning to face him again.  
  
"Then why do you do all this?" Shin opened his arms as if in surrender and in annoyance.  
  
"Because I do not know what else to do."  
  
"Explain," he only said walking closer to her.  
  
"I have nothing on my mind in which is what you want or need. My dreams have stopped in unison and as a result this scares me more than any one creature. I have heard my self pities enough to fill a sunken ship, and still I get questions to what I dream. You are right shin-sama I do not tell you what I think because I do not know what I do think."  
  
Shin wrapped his arms around her and gave a long sigh into the back of her head before putting his chin on top of it. He didn't know what to say anymore. He had actually voted for them to station soldiers in readiness for a evil no one had seen or heard of but only know it is coming. He kissed the top of her head and turned her small body to face him.  
  
"You do know I do not like what is coming anymore than you do, but maybe all our worries will be for nothing and normal times will come again. I do not look forward to beginning a war, nor do I look forward to fighting in one."  
  
"I know you do not, and I am sorry if I caused you any pain."  
  
"You have not. If anything it has been others that have caused pain but not you. I just wish our kingdoms could go back to rest, let us continue our lives."  
  
"I know," Yuri offered him a smile, a smile in which wasn't enough as he stole a slowly deep kiss.  
  
"I should go Shin-sama before some finds us and I am banished from here because of breaking tradition," Yuri pushed a wet burning auburn lock away from his eyes slowly."  
  
"I will not let you go that easily Yuriko, I have already told you I would follow you through death to be with you."  
  
Yuri nodded and slowly walked by him towards the door, opening it slightly to make sure no stray servants roamed the halls.  
  
"I do mean it," Shin said at her.  
  
"I believe you Shin, I do. But as Lord of this land you need to keep your image in the eyes of the people kind and soft. I love you more than the breath I breath and with that am willing to give you up because of it. You have now taken a stand in a war that may not happen, a war which is neither here nor gone."  
  
"I pray war does not come and that we only have to worry of spooks of our dreams to conquer," Shin frowned some.  
  
"I do too."  
  
Time is in the mind of the one it hovers on. In children, time is of no factor and so is in no worry, as one grows though time becomes not only the measuring stick in which we gage our lives but the item in which we base everything else.  
  
Aikyo didn't understand it when Yuri said that the last two weeks had flew by as quickly as wind on a doves wings. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the odd smell of jasmine and oddities.  
  
"Why do we come to this land alone?"  
  
"It is something we always do every so often." Yuri told her.  
  
"How long is so often?" Aikyo flipped her silver blue hair out of her face, the wind though kept playing with it.  
  
"It is measured in odd increments small one do not worry," Yuri smiled at the small child who shrugged off the answer.  
  
Yuri didn't mind meeting the other ladies usually, but lately she felt as if there was extra weight in which they expected her to bear. She smiled at Aikyo's growing riding abilities, or lack there of yet. She was grateful the others didn't mind the girls presence, she did know though that it was mostly because Aikyo didn't understand half of what they talked about anyway.  
  
Aikyo seemed to have grown so much over the last fortnight, she wasn't the small child Yuri saw only a few years back.  
  
"It was about time you arrived!"  
  
Yuri smirked at Nari as she pulled the reins to make her horse yield. "As I can not hurry anymore than you can wake yourself at the crack of dawn."  
  
"But at Solra it is always dawn and since I do wake how do you support this?" Nari laughed.  
  
"I do not nor do I have to as Nokomis will second me," Yuri dismounted.  
  
"She would not," Nari shook her head.  
  
"Oh yes I would," Nokomis laughed.  
  
"You are both just being argumentative."  
  
"No they're both being truthful," Kristina smiled.  
  
"Yes now that we are all here let us start ne?" Ginko said impatiently.  
  
"Yuri-san may I ride for awhile more?" Aikyo questioned down.  
  
"Hai just be back by us in needed time," Yuri nodded at the small girl and watched her ride off slowly.  
  
"I do think the Lady Ginko has other plans today," Kayura teased.  
  
"And with the Lord Shut'n none the less," Sakura handed out.  
  
"Both of you are now erroneous," Ginko crossed her arms.  
  
"Let us begin our discussion then, our place is not far from here and as long as the lords shall have their meeting we shall have ours." Nari said softly and almost bitterly as she started to walk off into the eastern part of the forest.  
  
Yuri looked at Nokomis and frowned, "What was that for?"  
  
"I believe that our princess is having troubles of her own," Nokomis shrugged back.  
  
"I would not put it past it since they are to be wed in a short time," Yuri put in easily.  
  
"Yes but since when does last minute worries bother her so?" Sakura asked or more pointed out.  
  
"Why are we worried about this right now, come we discuss this further up the trail," Ginko tied her hair back and started to walk after Nari.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Seiji looked around at the growing scrolls of orders and documents that would have to wait until after they all came back from the Moon Ball.  
  
"Hai, but Lord are you sure you want to go as a separate convoy other than going with the rest of the Lords?"  
  
"We have made our decision that it would be easier if we all took our own ways there and our own time." Seiji said as if rehearsed.  
  
"That and he can not wait till he will be able to be utterly alone with the Princess," Ryo poked from the side of the room.  
  
"That is nonsense beyond anything," Seiji waved his hand straight out to back up this statement.  
  
"And that is why according to your time table you will arrive at the Ball before everyone almost a full two days?" Touma raised his eyes from a lengthy book he was reading.  
  
"I am not the one known for my lack of presence on time," Seiji glared at him.  
  
"I am never late than what is considered fashionably," Touma protested.  
  
"Is fashionably the new word for being constantly late now Tenku?" Shu grinned, "I must remember that for next time I do become late."  
  
Touma equaled a glare to everyone in the room, he was not always late. In fact there was only one time when he was very late but that was in the beginning of his Lord-ship and has not happened again, but the others seem to like reminding him besides the point.  
  
"Do leave him be," Shin groaned some, "We did not come here to fight but to talk about our actions that will come soon."  
  
"There have been no other disturbances in the kingdoms," Seiji sighed.  
  
"You believe we will be able to call down our people then after the ball?" Shu inquired as he ringed the thick riding gloves in his hands.  
  
"I will do so. I will call the meeting after the ball and promote that we do release or standing soldiers," Seiji tossed his quill down lightly, "Objections?"  
  
"I do not know if I agree. For all we know that is what this danger is waiting for us to do, drop our guards." Ryo rebuked.  
  
"But there has been no other threats, why keep our people on edge if it is not warranted?" Touma reasoned.  
  
"For the same purpose as when we worry them at times of uncertainty to keep them safe. Even if we are attacked there is enough warriors to hold back the strongest attacks." Ryo sat himself down impatiently.  
  
"I agree with Ryo now," Shu raised his voice, "I think that we should not underestimate whatever it is until we know how to defeat it."  
  
"How do we plan a defeat for something we can not see?" Shin whispered from the other side of Shu.  
  
"I do not expect us to come to a decision now," Seiji said quickly to quiet the already building dispute, "I wanted only to give you my friends warning of the upcoming choices we will all have to make."  
  
"Choices we hope we will make right you mean," Touma said closing his book almost ironically, "but let us now think about the ball that is to come ne? A more happy subject at hand."  
  
"To think of such pleasures at times of such turmoil's can be fatal," Ryo frowned.  
  
"But one will go mad if he thinks too much about the ghosts in the future," Seiji pointed out.  
  
"Even if those ghosts are our death?" Shin asked.  
  
"Hai, even then." Shu answered him.  
  
"We can not stop the future from coming Lords we can only change with it," Touma offered. They all agreed finally and prepared for the upcoming event, all ignoring their own danger sense in order to live their lives now, uncertain if they would be able to tomorrow. 


	8. Past 8

Ch.8  
  
The Dance.  
  
*yes yes I know, this poor story has been neglected for almost a year -_-;;  
  
I had a sudden onset of writers block and  
  
college basically screwed my life in every direction.  
  
BUT I hope you enjoy this now  
  
FEED BACK WELCOMED :)  
  
  
  
Sweet perfume of incense and the whimsical sound of music filled the moon. Laughter joined in quickly after the wine was poured and dancing soon followed the dinner. How intoxicating could the prospect of release be? He soon realized that the wine he had drunk was from the wine put into his hands by friends and the dizziness in his head was not of alcohol but of the spinning he had preformed on the dance floor. In other words, Korin no Seiji was more than touched with drink. And with effort he made his way back to his rightful place by his fiancée, who was thankfully not so touched, but was equally as busy. It had only been the second day into the seven-day celebration of the Moon Ball and he was already feeling the effects greatly.  
  
"Perhaps you should go to your room and rest?" Nari teased as she led him to a quieter nook in the dance hall.  
  
"I would my love if only I could remember where my room was." He smiled at her through the fuzziness in his eyes.  
  
Nari shook her head and sighed, "That is the last time I let you and Lord Anubisu go off and challenge each other on rose wine." It wasn't the actual challenge that made her angry, although barbaric as it seemed, it was they had to choose the strongest alcohol to do the challenge with.  
  
"I did perhaps drink too much hai," he smiled loosely and oddly for him as the regal demeanor was beginning to crack away, "But I did beat him."  
  
The love of his life rolled her ever-deep eyes at him, "You are beyond touched and now you force me to be your mother other than your fiancée."  
  
He gave her a puzzled look, "I do no such thing."  
  
"That is true, I could and should let you go making a fool of yourself but that would reflect poorly on me."  
  
Touching her cheek he swayed some to the right, "When have you ever cared about political correctness?"  
  
"Never, but some how in the last two years I have come to care about you...how odd."  
  
"And I have come to love you, though you were particularly stubborn and bull headed when I tried to court you."  
  
Nari's mouth gapped open and she gave him a huff of incredulous sound, "Bull headed? Stubborn?! For that I should leave you here to be a jester for the remainder of the night, it would server you right."  
  
"Course I suppose you weren't happy with me when your mother engaged us, Course...I didn't know anything of it either." He looked down for a second then he realized that he was now looking up at her.  
  
"When did I sit down?"  
  
"Oi...Korin no baka."  
  
In a few moments Nari was acting as Seiji's sense of balance, of course, only after dismissing them politely from the next line of dancing and fun. Nari gave an annoyed sound as they made it to the last corridor to his room. In relation to size the couple looked odd together. He towered over her by a few inches and with his frame being wider it seemed almost a haphazardly pairing. The corridor was dark for the most part with only the reflection of the earth's light to guide any traveler. But the beautiful light reflected off the couple, odd as they might of seemed, paired was what they were.  
  
"Here's your room, ahead Seiji."  
  
A chuckle came from the blond lord, "You didn't call me lord, I'm impressed."  
  
Nari up curled her lip, "Perhaps I've had too much wine myself." She opened the door for him with her free hand and took two paces into the room then stopped. "I think you can manage the rest of the way."  
  
"Hai, I thankyou," He smiled as he looked at her, "You are very beautiful."  
  
"You are very drunk," she teased, "Have a good rest … Lord."  
  
"Nariko…" He pulled her closer, "Call me…Seiji."  
  
Nari smiled, "It's not proper lord."  
  
With that he kissed her passionately.  
  
The regalness of all was lacking as the party progressed along the surface. Of course Kongo no Shu was never one to pass up a party, well of course the lands of Kongo were always ripe with wine and fulfillment as it was told.  
  
"Hyakurin!" Shu had found himself lost in an overwhelming need to glomp everyone he saw. "How are you?"  
  
The young general raised an amused eyebrow at the Lord, "I am fine Lord Shu, though you do seem a bit touched."  
  
"Oh I am! Touched with happiness and proudness." The smoky haired Lord took a small moment, "Is proudness a word general?"  
  
The small man smiled warmly at the happy lord, "I do not know Lord. I think you are also touched with drink, is that wise?"  
  
"When is not a good time to be touched by drink when there is a celebration going on? Look around! We are celebrating life." With that Shu thrust a drink into Hyakurin's hand and patted his back.  
  
Hyakurin gave the Lord a small frown, "Then why are the border alerts still out Lord?" The general's question must have momentarily sobered up the boisterous Lord. Silence was not known usually in Kongo's presence. Shu looked hard at the man in front of him, "Because. Even in times of happiness we have found those who wish too take it away. I shall not let that happen, I will protect my people and give them what I can."  
  
"A noble answer Lord, I hope you succeed."  
  
"Me too," Shu glomped him again, leaning on him at the same time. Shu began nodding and smiled again, "Besides you are good…strong…I hear of your reputation I'm sure if there is any problems you will be able to handle them."  
  
"I will do my very best to do that for the Princess Lord," Hyakurin's bright eyes smoked over some.  
  
"I know you will! Here let's drink to the future!"  
  
"I do believe you're drunk Lord."  
  
"Bah! Rajura-san you always try and spoil fun with your dry jokes. I was actually just starting to have a in depth conversation with the General here."  
  
Rajura rolled his preexisting eye, "I'm sure anything you have to say will be quiet intelligent."  
  
"Are you insulting me sir?"  
  
"No, you can make a fool of yourself quiet easily without my help. But I need to borrow the general for a moment if you would excuse me, it is about...matters we discussed earlier."  
  
Hyakurin nodded and bowed his head slightly at Kongo before leaving the room. "He is a quiet man isn't he?" Shu remarked. Rajura only shook his head, "How the your families lands have not dried up in the over use of them I have no clue."  
  
Shu Gave the one eyed lord a proud face, "Because I know how to keep my people happy, and safe." With that he thought he saw someone else he knew grabbed a drink and headed over to glomp another poor soul happily.  
  
"Touma-san! What are you doing?!"  
  
Touma raised an eyebrow and looked down from his solitary perch on the Music Doom. A gentle breeze rustled his hair and his closed eyes seemed to see past the stars, he inhaled a breath," I am listening to the music."  
  
"From up there?!" Kristina gave a heated yell. "You could kill yourself!"  
  
"I have sat in higher places, you fret too much. Tenku is filled with mostly high places, I am use to it." He threw his legs over the ledge and almost whimsically leapt from the roof.  
  
"Touma!" The young Lord flipped easily in the air and found himself floating upright using his own cap to slow his decent. As he touched ground he rolled slightly and then came to his feet. "See, I am fine."  
  
"You and your, your, your stunts!! You will be dead before you take on the full name of King!"  
  
Touma tilted his head, "You are being irrational."  
  
"You just healed from the attack and you're climbing music buildings and jumping off them and you call me irrational! My lord I call you irrational!"  
  
"Kristina," Touma eyed his fiancée worriedly, "have you been drinking?"  
  
"Oh!" The dark haired blond turned, "Why my mother ever engaged us is beyond me! You only think of yourself!"  
  
Touma remained standing there for a long moment watching her leave. He sometimes didn't understand women. With a shrug he came to the conclusion it would be better to let her be mad for now and see if he could talk to her later. Patting his sides he frowned more deeply, he had left his wine skin up on the roof.  
  
"Hmm, guess I should go get it." It was only a thought on his mind as the Lord of the winds floated to the top of the musical doom and snatched up his wine. He looked out upon the shinning view of the moon kingdom and smiled, it was beautiful.  
  
He let his body fall back upon the roof.  
  
Of course a roof can only take so much abuse and caved in from under him sending him plummeting down into between the woodwinds section. Luckily the wine had made his body very loose to the fall so Touma was unhurt, though very confused.  
  
The orchestra on the other hand was trying to figure out how to continue playing with the young man in middle of their section.  
  
"Gravity is some times not our friend," Touma said walking unsteadily off the stage.  
  
On the inside of the great hall there were at least two Lords that had were in better sorts at the moment. The music was loudest here and everyone was quiet save for minor whispered conversations. The room was bright with candlelight and the huge opening in the moon roof shined the brightness of earth. The greatness and majestic feeling vibrated through the walls. Bodies turned and mingled though each partner focused only on the other.  
  
"This is nice," Kayura smiled her blue hair against Rekka's breast as they danced.  
  
"You are enjoying yourself ne?" The raven-haired lord smiled down at his new fiancée; of course he would be the last to be engaged.  
  
Kayura smiled back up at him, "Hai, but it seems as if you are not. What is troubling you lord?"  
  
"I suppose I am a little worried yet, but I am fine."  
  
"Am I keeping you from your friends?"  
  
Ryo smiled, "Ne, we always find each other here at some point, I will see them soon enough I'm sure. I am happy with you as of now." This brought a smile to her face and she clung to him more tightly.  
  
"I think I will like coming to the Moon Balls every year with you."  
  
"How do you feel?" His hand encircled her from behind and his head rested on her smaller one. The wind was cool and but warm, twisting its long fingers around the trees. Small cherry blossoms flew through the air and the sweet smell of blooming roses filled each building.  
  
"Fine, actually. I almost feel too well." Yuri's eyes kept looking out into space at the aura of earth. "Have you ever been to earth Shin?  
  
"Once, a long time ago, I have no wish to go there more than what is needed."  
  
"I wonder how the people there live, I wonder if they have monsters and demons like we do. Or if it's just our worlds."  
  
He sighed giving her an assuring hug again, "You worry too much. Between your worry and your anger you make a very interesting woman."  
  
The long hair tilted to the right, "I'm sorry, I just feel at unease still."  
  
"Yuri, let us at least try and enjoy this, please. We have posts up and if something happens we shall be informed. But nothing has happened and we are to the second day."  
  
"You talk Lord as if I am making too much of the situation."  
  
"You are," Shin kissed the back of her head lightly, "Yuri, if you are right and this would be our last time together...why should we spend it in fear? Why can we not live?" He saw the tears in her eyes and accepted her tight embrace as she spun around.  
  
"I am sorry, I am cruel to make you suffer like this."  
  
Shin smiled parting her long bangs, "You could never be cruel. But perhaps let us make this week the best we have to offer each other ne? The end of the world or not."  
  
"I think that is a good idea," she smiled at him.  
  
He offered his arm the auburn hair falling in his face, "Shall we dance?" 


End file.
